Learning to Love
by 9BasketCase5
Summary: They'd grown up, watching each other from afar. Pressured to detest one another. And now, this? What was the world coming to? Rose had dreamed of falling in love, finding her 'one'. And the bloody Minister of Magic stomped on her dreams until they smashed in front of her nose.
1. Prologue

"Beat him in every test, Rosie." Dad's words would stick with me forever. Of course I would. I'd beat everyone in every test. Why specifically Malfoy, though? I never knew.

Growing up, I'd avoided him like the plague. He was, after all, Slytherin. I hardly ever spoke a word to him in all my seven years. Of course, we were grouped together for projects and such, which never worked out.

And then we were in the general category together. We were called children of the warriors. We were the next generation of our parents.

As we grew up, I was lifted towards the light by the reputation of my family. Scorpius Malfoy, however, was judged by his father's decisions. Harshly. It didn't matter that my parents or uncle Harry had forgiven him long ago. There was still intense hatred coming from the world. His father was the lone Death Eater never to go to Azkaban. And for that simple fact alone, he would be hated.

I found it funny at some times; he would get stopped in the street by reporters and be asked about rumors of his father messing with dark arts; I'd get asked what brand of robes I preferred or what public event my family would be attending next. Because reporters knew that my parents rarely faced the masses of wizards without my aunt and uncle, Ginny and Harry, by their side.

And then the day came where the peace was over. Fire to Malfoy Manor, hexes on the street. In seventh year, the Malfoy family could not be seen in public for fear of curses.

Draco Malfoy, a successful businessman, tried his best. He donated loads to St. Mungos for patients who couldn't afford care. He threw money at caring for magical endangered species. He even promoted the welfare of Muggles. And yet the rage spread like a wildfire every time someone saw his name in the paper.

I graduated and went into Journalism, interviewing for the _Prophet_. I quite enjoyed my job, and got all the news first. Which also meant I knew when the Malfoy family appealed to the Ministry. They asked for extra protections, and for a solution. Minister Kingsley was consulted.

Little did I know that plea for help effected me more than anybody else.

**Author's Note: More to come soon. **


	2. The Minister's Office

Looking up from my breakfast, I noted the owl tapping at the window of my small flat. I lazily flicked my wand; with a flash of orange the window slid open. The large barn owl flew to my table and held out its foot. I raised an eyebrow at the wax seal; it was the official stamp from the Minister of Magic himself. I set down my fork and immediately tore it open.

_Miss Rose Weasley,_

_Your presence is requested at 1 o'clock this afternoon in the Minister's office. Please be prompt._

_Sheila Bomkamp, Secretary to the Minister of Magic._

My second eyebrow joined the first in its raised position. Why? I'd only ever talked to Kingsley a few times. He mostly addressed my parents. I wondered what was wrong. I couldn't think of any problem whatsoever that would involve me. I, Rose, _never_ do anything wrong, and definitely never anything illegal that the ministry would want to look into.

I glanced at the clock hanging near the door. It was a bit after eleven. I'd slept in today, it being a Saturday morning. I decided to shower and get changed. To tell the truth, it was a bit unsettling to be called to the Ministry and not know why.

I charmed my dishes clean and curled up in my armchair with a book until it was time to leave. I disappareted straight from my living room and into the designated apparation point for my dad's floor. I never bothered with the visitor's entrance, because most people here knew who I was anyway, and it was a waste of time.

As I walked through the Auror's headquarters I glanced around. I didn't see anybody from my family. Shrugging it off I made my way to the elevator. I knew this floor like the back of my hand; I'd had long summers with my cousin Albus here, running around and pretending to fight dark wizards.

I walked into an empty elevator and requested aloud, "First floor." It immediately took off, and I gripped the handles above for support. The ride was very quick with no stops in between, since I arrived on the second floor.

The female voice announced my arrival to the first floor and what departments were located there as the doors slid open. I glanced at my delicate wristwatch to see I had two minutes. I walked towards the back, near the Minister's office. Between my family and my family's close friends I was used to being around people of enormous influential power. So I walked straight up to his door and knocked.

"Good afternoon, Rose," I heard as the door swung in. Kingsley Shacklebolt's ever calm voice made it impossible to get an idea of why I was here.

"'Afternoon, Kingsley," I replied with a smile.

"Please, have a seat." I sat down, and he sat behind his magnificent mahogany desk. "Now, I have a request of you. I expect you to take me seriously, Rose. And really think it through. You can talk after I have finished. Is that alright with you?"

Now I was really paranoid. What had I done? "Of course, Sir."

He nodded. "Now I'm sure, since you work for the _Prophet_, that you have heard of the many maladies upon the Malfoy family." I nodded, sticking to his request of not talking. "Good. Now, they have asked me personally to help. And I've given it a great deal of thought." He sat back in his chair and tiredly rubbed a hand over his bald head. "Rose, I'd like you to marry Scorpius Malfoy."

My jaw practically hit the ground and I let out a squeak. I held my tongue, though, like he wanted me to. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head. No way did I want to marry the creep.

"Let me start off by telling you the reasoning behind my request. You are one born from the golden trio, as your parents and Harry are so fondly called. The Wizarding community feels that of all people, your family should hate the Malfoys the worst." Kingsley sat up in his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk. I sat back in my chair, feeling simply overwhelmed. "It also helps that you are not pureblood, and that tradition of the Malfoy family can be put to rest. So to show your family bears no ill will towards them, it would make sense for you to marry Scorpius. Do you see my point?"

I nodded numbly.

"Good. And I know you must really not like the idea of an arranged marriage, but as you know it's not that uncommon. And for the Malfoy family to swallow their pride and come to the Ministry for help…let's just say I really believe they need it. They need _you_. Rosie," his deep voice was reassuring. "You know I wouldn't ask if I saw any other way. We've tried everything else. You're our last hope." He sat back in his chair again and rested his hands on the armrest. "Your parents did their part in the quest to make our world peaceful. The question is, will you do yours?"

I finally closed my mouth. I crossed my arms and looked at the Minister of Magic while he continued talking. We could have a long engagement, but with many public appearances. We would invite hundreds of guests, and have the thousand year old marriage vows.

My stomach lurched at that. They were nearly the most serious vows you could make, almost like an Unbreakable Vow. I knew what would happen; we'd have to consummate our marriage the wedding night. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Scorpius was practically a stranger who I was raised to dislike.

Finally he stopped talking about the different public outings he'd like us to go on, to ensure we looked the part of a happy couple for the public. "Now I am finished. Do you have questions?"

I nodded. "What about my family?"

"I'm not sure what you mean-"

"Could I tell them this is fake?"

"Rose, you have quite a large family," he said with a small chuckle. I stared back at him, unsmiling, and he responded, "But I suppose you could tell a few. I'd like you to stick to just your parents, perhaps your brother. You could tell Harry and Ginny too, if you must. But try to keep it to a minimum."

I couldn't believe he was doing this. And of course it had to be me. I was the goody-goody; of course I couldn't say an outright 'no'. "What does Scorpius think of this?" I demanded.

"He was quite willing, and said he'd be grateful forever if you agreed."

I put my face in my hands, thinking. "You do realize if I agreed to this, I wouldn't be able to back out? It's not like we're talking muggle marriage, Kingsley." I looked up at him. "What about my chance at love?"

He nodded, as if he understood. "Rose, perhaps you will love your husband. You would be surprised; once you get to know someone they don't seem so bad anymore."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to be little again, and have mum hold me and sing songs like when I was sick. But I was grown up now, a witch out of school with a great job and quickly moving up in the field. "Fine." The words were no more than a whisper, but the effect was instant.

Kingsley beamed at me. "I knew you'd agree. Thank you so much, Rose." He stood up and walked around the desk. I slowly got to my feet to accept his hug.

"You owe me big time," I replied as he let go of me.

"Oh, I know. And Rose?" he asked as I turned to walk out of his office. I glanced back. "Congratulations."

oO0Oo

I slumped into the couch at my parents' house. I'd just told everything to my family, and was finally done. I looked at the light on the wall, urging myself not to cry. "Oh Rosie," my mum whispered. She got up and sat next to me, and I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I can't believe he put you in that position." My dad sounded angry.

"I can't believe I agreed," I mumbled. "Mum, you raised me too well."

My parents chuckled at my feeble joke. And then Hugo's voice said, "And you're going through with it?"

I let a tear out. "I have to now."

"Oh, my brave girl," my mum whispered into my hair.


	3. Malfoy Manor

I woke up Sunday morning in my childhood room, sunlight streaming through my window onto my face. I glared at the owl, tapping insistently on the glass pane. It reminded me too much of yesterday.

I opened the window and pulled the letter off the magnificant eagle owl's foot. I didn't recognize the neat, almost elegant handwriting on the outside as it spelled out 'Rose Weasley'.

I cautiously opened it.

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_ I would like to invite you for tea this afternoon, say three o'clock? It would be very generous of you to come. I wish to personally thank you for your sacrifice on my family's behalf. My owl will wait for your reply. If you come, apparate to the gates of Malfoy Manor. I look forward to seeing you once again._

_ Scorpius Malfoy_

I glared suspiciously at the parchment. The Malfoy I knew would never have been this kind, even in letter form.

And of course I couldn't say no. If we were going public with our engagement, I had to at least be able to talk to the man without glaring.

I told my mum over breakfast about the letter, and she agreed it was best that I go. I noted the stiffness in her voice as I mentioned Malfoy Manor. My mind flashed to the old war stories they'd told us, and I felt guilty. I was marrying the enemy.

I mentally shook myself. That was the whole point of this, to prove we weren't enemies. I couldn't think of the Malfoys like that anymore. Soon, I would be one of them.

And with that thought my stomach turned and I felt nauseous. Oh Merlin, why me?

I popped back to my small flat. Choosing a book, I lay it open on my counter. I repeated several cleaning spells, resulting in a shining, spotless apartment. I then drew myself a bath and soaked in the bubbles with a glass of wine. I tried not to think about what the next hour would bring as I finally stepped out of the water. I waved my wand around my body and the water vanished.

I selected simple yet elegant robes to wear; no way would any of my muggle clothing be acceptable, and it wasn't dressy enough of an occasion to wear a dress. I put on a little makeup, just to make my eyes pop and help hide my scarlet cheeks if I blushed.

'Malfoy Manor', I thought to myself as I disappeared into the space between worlds. My stomach uneasy, I straightened up and was surprised as the gates opened before me.

I heard the place was dreary and dark, but aside from the cast iron gates it was quite the opposite. There were a wide variety of flowers in full bloom, as well as a small pond. Birds and butterflies flitted about, and the stone path I was following to the house had quite the character to it.

The manor itself was light coloured stone, almost built like a castle, even with a tower off to the side. I hesitated as I reached the grand door, only to watch it open for me. I looked down and saw a house elf smiling up at me. "Mistress Rose," she squeaked happily. "We has been waiting. Come, please."

I nodded and followed her through a series of corridors and sitting rooms. At last we arrived, and my nervousness returned in full force. There, sitting in an armchair, was Scorpius Malfoy. He looked just as I remembered: tall, pale, and handsome. Though, I'd never admit the handsome part to anyone.

"Thanks for coming," he said politely in his deep voice.

I resisted the urge to pull a face as I said, "Your welcome," to him, mimicking the polite tone.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Malfoy suggested. He gestured towards the armchair opposite the one he occupied.

I sat down, and the house elf gave me a cup of tea. "Thank you," I said to her, and she beamed at me.

"That will be all, Shady." The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack. Leaving Malfoy and I alone in a room. I shivered, for some unknown reason.

I sipped my tea and looked around. It was obvious the family had money, between the lavish decorations and expensive furniture. A portrait was snoozing on the wall, some elderly lady in very old-fashioned robes.

"Biscuit?"

I looked up to see Malfoy holding a tin. "Thank you," I said, nodding. He waved his wand and three made their way over to the side table next to me, along with a small plate. I nibbled into one, and found it to be delicious. I softly cleared my throat. "These are delicious," I said.

"Yeah, they're my favorites. Mum makes them for my birthday every year."

"It's your birthday?" I found myself vaguely interested.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

"Oh." We still didn't look at each other.

"Yeah." There was another uncomfortable silence, until we heard voices. "That must be my parents," Malfoy informed me. I simply nodded.

"I wonder how tall she is?" I heard a woman's voice say. "I was looking through a magazine at work, and there was an article on different dresses that complement certain heights. Of course, that's all relevant to her body mass-"

"Mum," Malfoy called out, his pale cheeks getting pink.

A beautiful woman stuck her head in the room. "Oh, my, Draco she's here!" Malfoy's mum rushed into the room, followed by her husband at a walking pace. "Rose, sweetie, thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

I got up, feeling uncomfortable at her standing over me. She immediately wrapped me in a hug. "Your welcome," I said softly.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You're about to do what nobody else could do for us, Rose." I saw her eyes start to get teary, and I felt uncomfortable once again. "You have no idea what we've gone through. You're like our angel."

I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded and gave a small smile. Not even that lifted my mood on the whole ordeal. "Rose, this is my mum, Astoria." I smiled at his mum again, trying to make it sincere. I could feel it didn't reach my eyes, though. "And that's my dad, Draco." My eyes moved toward the man who Scorpius bore so much resemblance to.

Draco's hard gray eyes pierced into mine. I froze, somewhat scared, until he smiled at me. Actually _smiled_. "I'm sure you get the idea from my wife, but we are very grateful. Nobody could have expected you to make this sacrifice for a family you cared so little about." He stuck his hand out, and I shook it. Very awkward, I decided.

"Rose, when the minister told you about all this, did he say anything about the engagement?" Astoria asked.

I shook my head. "No, he just said it could be long."

Astoria smiled, a bit sadly. "Well, tomorrow is Scorp's nineteenth birthday." I nodded and she continued. "I was thinking maybe you two could go out, and he could propose in a restaurant or something. It would look very romantic, and if you went to the right place there could be some very influential people there."

"I suppose I could do that," I said.

Her smile turned to a full out grin. "That would be excellent. I'll make reservations for you. Do you have anything to wear?" I blinked. I hadn't really thought about it. Astoria gauged my expression. "Don't worry about it. I'll stop by your house before tomorrow and we'll figure it out."

"Thank you," I said, because I didn't really know what else to say. She was a complete stranger. They all were. And sooner than later they'd be my family.

Still standing up, I finished the last of my cool tea and set down the cup. "Well, it was nice of you to come over," Scorpius said, finding his way past his parents.

I smiled sincerely for the first time that day. He obviously knew how I felt. "Yes, thank you for inviting me," I said. My tone this whole time had been quieter than normal, and it really contrasted with his deep voice.

"Would you like me to show you out?" Malfoy had cut off his mother's protest before she even spoke.

"That would be nice," I replied smoothly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said to Astoria. "I get off work at four." I told her my address and followed Malfoy out the door and through the maze of a house they had.

We reached the door. "Thank you again," he said to me. I simply nodded and looked away, anywhere but at him. Malfoy reached out and caught my arm. I automatically flinched away. "We'll have to work on that." He slowly grabbed on to my arm, above the elbow, once again. I resisted the urge to kick him. "You see, as we're a happy couple, we have to act like it."

I nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy," I said as I turned to the door.

"And don't call me Malfoy in public, Rose." It felt foreign, him saying my first name. Like a taboo. "After all, that will soon be your name."

I froze with my hand outstretched towards the doorknob. I looked back and couldn't decipher his expression for the life of me. Gray. His eyes were gray. "Goodbye, Scorpius." I practically ran from the house, hurrying out towards the gate. I disapparated straight to my flat and cried myself to sleep. What had I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note: Does anyone like it? Just an idea I had and thought could go somewhere. **


	4. Point of No Return

**Author's Note: I don't say this nearly enough, but all rights of Harry Potter to JK Rowling. Enjoy! This chapter is for Selena Lupin, who seems to enjoy my stories just as much as I do. **

All day at work I was stressed out. I couldn't focus, and made stupid spelling and punctuation errors. My assistant (I know…since I was right out of school shouldn't I be the assistant? She was at least thirty…) brought me tea constantly, even trying coffee. She thought I was very tired. Which I suppose I was, since I didn't sleep well last night. My friend, Maeva, who had a cubical right outside my office (Yes, I have an office too, can you believe it?) asked me what was wrong twice after me making stupid mistakes.

"I just have a date I'm nervous about," I told her secretly. She would most likely know, since she was working a double shift and worked in the personal affairs section, like me. I bet she'd know I was engaged before I even sealed the deal, as soon as someone overheard us talking.

"In a good way or bad?" she asked.

"Good," I said. Like I'd say anything else.

Maeva looked unconvinced. "Alright, honey. I'm here for you if you need me."

I smiled gratefully as she left, closing my door behind me.

I glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. It was ten minutes until I got off work. Why, today of all days? I had spent hours urging the clock to move faster. And today, the one day where I'd be perfectly happy if time stopped passing, it decides to speed up. I scowled at it and finished up my work.

I apparated straight into my flat. I doubt my neighbours ever saw me, since I popped straight in and out, never using the door.

By the time I kicked my shoes off, I had worked myself into a panic attack. My body shook and I couldn't breathe; I collapsed onto the couch sobbing. I curled into a ball and sang my favorite childhood song to myself.

Eventually I calmed down enough to answer the door when there was a knock. Naturally, I had forgotten all about Astoria coming over. "Oh, Rose," she said as soon as she saw me. Her arms went around me and I resumed my crying into her shoulder. The way she soothed me, with calm words and comforting rubbing, reminded me of my mum. Speaking of mum, shouldn't this be her holding me?

"Th-thank you," I hiccupped as I finally stopped crying. I was embarrassed, to say the least.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astoria asked kindly. "It's not too late to back out. We'd all understand."

"No, I gave my word," I said. I got up and walked towards my bathroom, where I got a cold washcloth and wiped my face.

"Rose, you're a good person. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently," she said with a smile as she followed me.

I tentatively smiled back. This woman was not what I thought she'd be like, not at all. Her son was so cold and distant, and I heard her husband was that way too. She was something else, though. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," I said.

"Oh, don't call me that. It's either Astoria or mum, whichever you prefer. Now, what do you think of these?"

Astoria handed me a box, which I didn't notice her bring in through my tears. I lifted the lid and saw a beautiful dress. It was deep purple and had a slight flower pattern, which you could only notice if you looked very carefully. "Wow," I said as I lifted it out of the box. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Mrs. Malf… I mean, thanks, mum," I corrected myself.

She positively beamed at the words. "I always wanted a daughter," she informed me.

"I hope I'm enough," I replied with a grim smile.

"Oh, sweetie, you're perfect." She gave me another hug. "Now try that dress on," she said.

As it turns out, Astoria happened to be an expert at bringing out natural beauty. The colour of the dress complemented my hair colour. She put makeup on me, and did my hair. She tamed the frizzyness I inherited from my mum down to curls. She pulled it back into a style, so hair would stay out of my face but still be shown off. I blinked in surprise at my own appearance. My new 'mum' sure knew her way with beauty spells.

Astoria talked about things I should do. Such as calling Malfoy by his first name. Letting him touch me, perhaps hold my hand or kiss my cheek in greeting. She told me I needed to look overjoyed when he proposed. She said not to be surprised if he kissed me, because that was what couples do. She again thanked me once more for doing this.

Too soon she was handing me shoes and a traveling cloak. Astoria gave me directions to the restaurant. I'd heard of it, of course. My parents liked to go there for their anniversary. I apparated on the street and kept walking, my hood up and my face down. It was fall, the weather starting to get nippy, so no one looked at me oddly.

Malfoy was waiting for me outside the door. "Hello, Rose," he said. He offered me his arm. I took it and we walked inside. "Reservations under Malfoy," he said to the host. He reached up and undid my traveling cloak, and I had to tell myself not to shy away from his touch. As I slid out of the black fabric, he smiled at me kindly. "You look beautiful, Rose." He handed my cloak to a surprised worker, who whisked it away along with his.

"Thank you, Scorpius," I said clearly as we made our way to our seats.

And I felt it. A hundred eyes on us as we walked across the dining room, arm in arm once again, to our seat. Of course they'd all look at Malfoy, because of his dad and the hatred they felt for him. But then there was me.

The atmosphere changed to a tense confusion. I could have reached out and felt it in the air. I started to shake slightly with nerves. Malfoy gave me a reassuring squeeze as he let go. The sentiment was kind. He pulled out my chair, and I sat as he pushed it in.

I looked at the menu, not really reading it. I wasn't used to this type of pressure. I could sometimes hear people talking about us. The scary thing was, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad talk. Was our plan working yet? Or did the onlookers think it was a joke?

Our waitress asked if we'd like a drink; Malfoy ordered some type of expensive mead. She waved her wand and the bottle appeared, filling our glasses. As soon as she left I took a deep drink of mine, ignoring the foul taste; I had little patience for anything but wine. Malfoy raised an eyebrow as I set down my nearly empty cup. I scowled in his direction, momentarily forgetting people were watching.

Glancing around, he plastered a big smile on his face. He leaned across the table and covered my hand with his own, pushing down so when my impulse was to pull away he stopped me. Without breaking his smile or even moving his mouth, he said, very quietly, "Act happy, like you want to be here, Rose." He leaned in closer to me.

I copied his movements, leaning closer and putting a smile on my face. "Sorry," I muttered.

To my surprise, he laughed, loud and deep. "Rose, you're killing me!" he exclaimed. He squeezed my hand. I laughed along, the giggle sounding foreign coming from my body.

The waitress came by and we ordered food; I had whatever Malfoy ordered. We made small, polite talk and ate our food when it came out. I had indulged in quite a bit of the alcohol, so I was a lot happier and willing to talk.

I learned his favorite food, colour, and animal. It was like we were small children, meeting someone for the first time.

And our plates were emptied, whisked away with magic. Malfoy ordered dessert for us, and once again took my hand across the table. "You ready?" he whispered. I nodded, my breathing going into hyper-mode. In a louder voice, Malfoy began. "Rose, you're amazing. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. This past year with you has been like a dream." I could once again feel every eye in the room on us, but I refused to look around. You could drop a pin in the silence between his sentences. I looked back at Malfoy, keeping a smile plastered on my face as he continued. "You make me laugh, you challenge me and make me a better person. I feel like the world around us could end and I wouldn't care, as long as I had you. You're like my personal sun, my life source." He got up and walked around the table to me. I went with the act; I put my hands over my mouth and gasped as he kneeled on one knee. "And nothing would make me happier than forever, spent with you. Rose Weasley, would you marry me?" Malfoy produced a box. Flipping the top I saw a beautiful diamond shining.

"Yes," I choked. His smile was magnificent as he stood up and hugged me. I buried my face into the base of his neck and started crying.

Not because it was a beautiful proposal. Not because I loved the ring. But because I had just committed myself fully to this. Now there was no going back. I had, very publicly, accepted Malfoy's hand in marriage.

As we separated from the hug, he bent down and kissed me. I forced my eyes shut and put my hands on his shoulders. His hands snaked around my waist once again and I let him move his lips against mine. Pulling back he grabbed my left hand and slipped on the ring.

Clapping. I heard it through my overloaded mind, saw it through my tears. I supposed it would look like tears of joy to others. My hand shook violently as I looked at the sparkling rock on my ring finger. "Can we get that to go?" Malfoy asked the waitress. She waved her wand and whatever dessert it was disappeared into a neat little box. He handed her a hefty stack of galleons. "No change. Shall we, Rose?"

I gratefully accepted his arm as we started walking towards the door. Several people congratulated us, and I didn't recognize anyone. But whatever; most wizards knew me. "Come with me," Malfoy whispered in my ear. "They're watching and it would be odd if we went separately."

"Okay," was all I could get out. I swear, my mind was completely blank. Looking back, it may have been shock, but for the life of me I couldn't think. I simply allowed Malfoy to pull me into the dark abyss, and to land with a squeamish stomach in a softly lit room. "I need to sit down," I said to the empty room.

Malfoy's hand, still in my own, guided me to a couch. I let my knees go slack and fell back into the plush cushions in relief. I closed my eyes momentarily, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Engaged

I woke up with sun shining through a window, in an unreasonably comfortable bed. I stretched out under the fluffy covers. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven, I reasoned with myself. The warm down blankets were white, as well as the four-poster hangings. White, with lace and gossamer, tied open on the sides. Odd. I sat up and looked at the light blue nightie I was wearing. I certainly didn't remember ever getting this.

I paddled bare-foot towards the glass doors. Swinging them open, I stepped out into the crisp air and put my face up towards the sun, eyes closed. Looking back down I must have been four or five floors up and looking over a beautiful garden.

And after that refreshing moment, I panicked. What time was it? I apparated instantly into my flat and looked at the clock. I had only half an hour to get to work. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. A glint caught my eye as I reached for soap.

I hastily pulled my hand up to my face and looked at the big diamond. It was circle, with a silver coloured band. Metallic leaves wound their way around the ring, each encrusted with diamonds themselves. It was beautiful; I was impressed. It probably cost a lot, too.

At work that day, everyone congratulated me. There was a column in the newspaper about the engagement, as well. I declined anyone taking a picture of my ring, though. I didn't want to make any move without Malfoy.

The day was surprisingly short, and I arrived home and cooked myself a big supper. Slipping the ring off, I ate in the corner reading a book. I could almost forget the whole deal as I slipped into someone else's world.

I was around three hundred pages into the book when I heard a knock on my door. Maybe if I ignored whoever it was, they'd go away. I turned the page and kept on reading.

Another knock.

I lazily flicked my wand at the door, calling, "Come in." I looked up to see my parents. I jumped up. "Oh, hello." I marked the page in my book and set it down on my coffee table.

"Hey, Rosie," my mum said. I looked to see their sad faces.

"Rosie," my dad said, no louder than a whisper. He held his arms out. And like I was five years old all over again, I rushed to his arms.

We hugged each other; I was still a perfect height to lay my head on his shoulder. The same height as my mum. "Daddy," I whispered.

"Rose, I know you're doing this to help. I know you were their only choice. You could help a family when no one else could. But I want you to realize what you're sacrificing," mum said.

I stepped out of dad's hug and looked at her. "I do realize. I've thought about it. And plus, it's not like I could say no to a personal request from the Minister."

My mum's eyes were far off. "I know. I would trust him with my life any day. But you do realize that once you marry him, you're stuck together? A wizard's marriage…well, it's not something you can back out of." I was reminded how my mum was muggle born, still referring to a normal marriage as a 'wizard's'.

"And I realize all this. I gave my word, and I definitely can't go back now."

My parents nodded in understanding. "Well in that case, you need to get to the Burrow and announce it to the family," dad said. "I don't think your gran would like to read it in this morning's paper, when she finally gets around to it."

I nodded. "Tonight's Teddy's birthday, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. So Harry and Ginny should be there, too, along with James, Lily, and Al. You can tell everyone at once, save your breath," my dad said. "Have you thought of a good cover story?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I'll just say we fell in love."

Dad sighed. "I suppose that'll do. Just…act happy."

I nodded at him as my mum asked, "Where's the ring?"

oO0Oo

I looked around at the shocked faces. Gran and Grandad, with their gray-white hair and glasses magnifying their wide eyes. Lily and James looking at each other, then back at me with open mouths. Teddy didn't understand, that was clear. Ginny and Harry knew it was going to happen, mum explained it to them. And then Albus just looked amused. "Can I see the ring?" Lily asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile. I held out my left hand across the table.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "It must have cost a fortune. That's platinum, you know."

I watched as she passed my hand to Gran, who was on her right. She adjusted her spectacles and looked at the shiny rock. "It's lovely, Rose."

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, where Gran let my hand fall to my side again, Al asked, "Don't take this wrong, Rose. But none of us knew you were even dating Malfoy."

First name time, Rose. "Scorpius and I kept it low profile," I said. "Would any of you have taken me seriously if I said I liked him? Or if I said I kissed him?"

I saw dad flinch at those words. His little girl was talking about kissing. Even though he knew it wasn't true he didn't like it. "I guess not," Lily said finally, breaking the silence.

"Okay then." I raised my glass. "Happy birthday, Teddy, and many more to come!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said a collective, "To Teddy!"

oO0Oo

Monday I had been proposed to. Today, Friday, things were finally getting back to normal. I hadn't seen my husband to be since, then, but to me that was perfectly fine. My guess was Malfoy didn't want to see me any more than I wanted to see him.

And of course, I jinxed myself, the muggle way.

_Dearest Rose,_

_Would you give us the pleasure of dining at the Manor tonight at around 7? Please reply with your answer. _

_With love, Astoria._

I made a face at the flashy eagle owl that once again haunted me with its watchful eyes. I wrote at the bottom of the note, "I'll be there," and folded it. I didn't bother to tie it up, simply placed it in the owl's open beak. "Give this to Astoria, would you?" It took off at once.

I soaked in a bath for nearly two hours, taking in a good amount of wine. Enough to not be too nervous. I slowly donned a plain pair of deep green robes and put on my comfortable, well worn shoes. I placed my new ring in my pocket and disapparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

I walked through the front door and was greeted by Shady. "May I take your cloak, miss?" the elf asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said absently. My mind was a hundred miles away, our family's summer cottage by the beach…my happy place.

"Right this way, miss."

I followed Shady through the house, replaying the moment when Al and I built a huge sandcastle, only to have Lucy knock it over with her annoying clumsiness… we left her partially buried and angry at us with hardly a look over our shoulders. I smiled at the memory, ignoring where I was currently…

"Hello, Rose." I looked up to see Draco Malfoy smiling at me from a seat at an obnoxiously long table for a family of three to own. It could have easily fit forty wizards. It reminded me a bit like our family Christmases, the Burrow stretched to the max with space enlarging charms.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." I nodded, still standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "Have a seat."

I looked down the table, wondering if I could sit at the very end. I chose the seat to his right, though. "Thank you." I refused to make eye contact; maybe it would discourage talk.

No such luck; Astoria burst through the door, disrupting the fraction of a second that was quiet. "Rose dear, I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. Was she always this happy? I thought perhaps it was because I was saving their family. Was Astoria still elated about that?

"Not a problem," I replied with a smile. I really had developed a quieter voice, I decided. Maybe it was the stress piled on or something. Well, I'd rather it be a quiet voice than a dependence on food.

"Scorpius should be along any moment, then we can get eating," Astoria informed me.

I was suddenly homesick for Hogwarts as beautifully arranged dishes of food magically appeared on the table. Tomorrow would be the first September in seven years I wouldn't board the Hogwarts Express.

Malfoy entered the room and quietly sat next to his mother, across the table from me. They started passing the dishes around, and I gave myself a small serving of everything. I noted how Scorpius piled his plate until there could be no more and hid my surprise as he quickly made it disappear.

It was a quiet and peaceful meal, not like the loud ones I was accustomed to with cousins constantly over and me arguing with Hugo. And I couldn't help but think it was unnecessary for me to be here. Why was I needed? They didn't even _talk_… Merlin, Scorpius was filling his plate once again.

I slowly finished my plate, not even noticing what I was putting into my mouth. I was diving in the cool water with Lily, my mum putting bubble head charms on us. We chased schools of fish in the light, sandy water off the beach from our summer house. Suddenly Albus, Hugo, and James were there, making a big scene and scaring the fish away. And the water battle was on.

I was brought out of my daydream from Draco, who was offering me a tart for dessert. I politely declined and tried to drag myself into my memories once again, but, "So there was something we'd like to ask you about," Astoria said.

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but we have been asked several times already for an interview with the two of you. Your engagement was big news." I nodded, not sure what she was asking. "Anyways, I'd like it if you two just did a small interview, maybe for the _Prophet_, just so it's put to rest."

"I'd be alright with that."

"Oh, excellent. Now, I'd like to get your story straight before it's published in the paper for the world. Feel free to add anything in, Scorpius, you too, Rose…


	6. Zara

**Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews, everyone! I would just like to say that I enjoy suggestions, and if I see one I like I'll incorporate it into the story if it fits. Also, if you don't like it how I've done it...that's why it's my story, not yours. Here's another chapter for you!**

I slouched in my desk at work. I'd been here two hours and gotten nothing done but drink a full pot of tea. I was exhausted. Astoria wove this whole story about us, and we had to each repeat it back to her flawlessly before the journalists were let in. There was a two-hour photo shoot, to get one perfect shot. And then there was the interview itself. We sat next to each other and smiled like a gooey romantic couple as none other than my bloody BOSS asked us questions. That's what I get for going into journalism, specifically working in the 'Notable Wizards of Today' column.

This would be different than the small, couple of sentences in the rumors article. There it said that Malfoy and I (restating our relationships to our parents) were seen at a classy restaurant together. Then something about several eyewitness reports of our proposal, and wondering if it was indeed true. It was different in the way that there was no way anyone would doubt it now.

I slowly stretched my aching back, wondering if anybody brought sweets to share. Mid-stretch I froze.

SHIT.

My head almost completely blank from numb shock at my stupidity, I grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled on it "My place at five, wine and sweets and lots to talk about." I addressed it to my best friend in the whole world, Zara. I looked around my office and was never more grateful for my trusty owl, Hamlet, to be there. I walked over to him and said, "Would you please take this to Zara?" and placed it in his beak. I didn't bother to tie it; at the most it would be a six minute flight to Zar's flat. Hamlet took off and I shook my head.

How was I so stupid not to tell my best friend? She was going to be hysterically angry at me. Thus the wine and sweets. My mind had really been on sweets the whole morning…On that note I left to check for anything with sugar.

oO0Oo

Home once again. I hung my bag on a hook near the door and kicked off my shoes. I changed into my comfiest pair of pajama bottoms and a plain shirt.

I had no idea what to say to Zara. Let's face it; growing up, Malfoy was the Slytherin, the enemy. We'd declared our hate for him on more than one occasion, as well as sending the occasional hex his way.

I mean, who just gets engaged? She would be furious I hadn't told her. If I kept the charade up, I would have to make up stories of our dates. She would want details, the first kiss, the first time for… 'it'. She wouldn't understand that I detested the guy, but was marrying him anyways. Lost in my thoughts, I curled up on my couch.

The whole point of this was to get the public to stop hating Malfoy. To show that the child of Ron and Hermione Weasley didn't hate a Malfoy. Just thinking about him made my skin crawl, having to smile at him and hold his hand.

But thinking back, I never really talked to him. He'd exchanged nothing more than polite words. Yet I knew better. As soon as everything was set in stone (vowed marriage) that he would do a complete turn around. Malfoy would be back to the obnoxious, arrogant pig that I always knew.

Why did I ever put myself in this position? Sometimes I hate myself. Sometimes I wish time turners were legal, so I could go punch myself in the neck before I agreed.

But back to the real problem here. How was I going to tell Zara? Maybe I'd just be straight with her; screw the Minister and the Malfoys. She could know the truth, right? But…Zara had the biggest mouth I knew. It would be nearly impossible for her not to tell at least one person. I simply couldn't. At least Zara had on trait I knew would never leave her; she was gullible, too easy to believe. I sincerely hoped she'd stayed the same since school; I'd hardly spent any time with the girl I called my best friend.

And a knock. One loud, sharp knock, right in the middle of the door. "Come in," I called. I got up and slipped on my obnoxiously beautiful engagement ring.

The door swung open. "Rose!" Zara exclaimed. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

I hugged her back. "It feels like forever since I've seen you," I said with a smile. I really had missed my best friend.

"And you too," she said as we pulled back. "You look hot!" Zara giggled.

"You look damn sexy," I replied with a grin. "So, what's new?" I asked, ushering her over to the couch.

"I got a boyfriend!" She exclaimed. And she didn't tell me? But then again, didn't I do the same thing?

"What?" I squealed. "When?"

"We went out on out last week, and two nights ago he made it official," she giggled.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Sean Green," Zara informed me.

"Is that…" I recognized the name, but couldn't place it.

"He was two years ahead of us, in Ravenclaw," she told me. "You remember, the tall, scrawny kid?"

I grinned. "Yeah. I take it he's not so scrawny anymore?" She wasn't too vain, but she hated people who had nothing but skin and bones.

"Merlin, he's fit, Rosie. You wouldn't believe it."

"Good for you," I said with a grin, reaching out and touching her arm. "Did you want anything-" I started.

And my left hand was no longer in my possession. "Rose Weasley, what's this on your hand?" Zara demanded, all lightness drained from her tone.

Shit. "See, that's what I wanted to tell you about," I said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Is this _real_?" She asked. I nodded, almost in shame. "Who?"

I winced. "Well, you see, I didn't tell you I was dating him—"

She cut me off. "Obviously." She sounded pissed.

"Because I didn't think you'd approve," I invented. "We never really liked him, and at the time I didn't see it going anywhere."

Her nails bit into my palm for a second. "Who?"

I took a deep breath. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, brave like a Gryffindor, "Scorpius Malfoy."

She dropped my hand, and I finally looked up at her face. I almost laughed outright at her expression. I could tell on some level she thought I was joking. And then there was the unbelieving, 'no way' expression as well. "Scorpius _Malfoy?_"

I took a deep, calming breath. "Yes."

"How?" she demanded, digging her nails in once again.

"Okay, okay, just stop hurting me!" I exclaimed as I yanked my hand out of her grip.

Here we go. Time to invent things. "Well, you remember that party at the beginning of seventh year?" I asked. "The one where everyone had too much firewhisky to remember?" Zara nodded. "Well, I lied. I remember that party. That night, I accidentally had my first kiss with him," I said dramatically.

"How was it an accident?" Her anger was ebbing away and now replaced with an intense curiosity.

"I guess he had a girlfriend, and had plans to snog in a broom cupboard. It was dark, walking alone back to the tower, and I suppose I was walking too close; he thought I was whoever his girlfriend was and grabbed me. The next thing I knew he was snogging me like nobody ever had. I liked it so much I almost didn't want to push him away, even though I had no clue who it was," I explained.

"Wow," she said as I stopped for breath. "And then what happened?"

"Well, apparently he knew, I guess from the kissing, that I wasn't his girlfriend. _He_ ended up pushing _me_ away. Then I saw who it was. He made some jibe about me being a Weasley and stormed out. I guess I was too drunk to care or something, because I laughed at him."

"Go on," she urged. "Just tell me everything, and for Merlin's sake, stop pausing!"

I grinned at her. The lies were coming easier now. Though I did feel bad; she'd always been too gullible for her own good. For once it worked for me. "I really liked that kiss. It was the best I'd ever had." Her eyes widened. "And for some reason, every time I saw him it came to mind."

"But a couple of months passed. I didn't say a single word to him. But then there was the train," I invented. "I had gone to the loo on the train, alone since you were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. And as I was coming out, who did I bump into but a very alone Scorpius?" His name once again sounded so foreign on my tongue. But it would seem odd for me to call him Malfoy, right? "We both froze in our tracks and looked at each other. I was feeling embarrassed, but I also wanted to kiss him again. Which made me even more embarrassed," I informed Zara. "I'm not exactly sure what was running through his head at the time. We must have been a sight, two 'enemies' staring at each other. But then he said my name. Almost like a question, 'Rose?'."

Zara was now on the edge of her seat as I tried to invent what happened next. "Merlin, Rose, keep talking," she said anxiously.

"And I said his name. 'Scorpius'. For the first time, I'd said his name," I continued lying. "Then I'm not sure who moved. Perhaps it was me, maybe him, possibly both of us. But we were snogging against the wall of the train. And it was just as good, maybe better than I remembered."

"Is that why you kept saying no when Tucker Williams asked you out?"

I nodded. Why not? "You got it. I just couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Of course I told myself nothing would happen. A Malfoy and a Weasley? As if! What would my family say? But then we kept having the encounters. I'd purposely walk off alone sometimes, hoping he'd find me. And he would. We'd snog in an empty classroom, or a broom cupboard. And no one ever found out."

"I can't believe you never told me!" She tried to look angry but I knew her too well; she was happy and excited.

"You know you wouldn't have taken it seriously," I replied. "And anyways, then came the time when we started actually talking. We would get to know each other. And I found out he wasn't actually as bad of a person as I thought. Scorpius is just different, not as open a book as we are," I explained. I hoped it was true, as well. Maybe he did have some deeper feelings. "And then when we graduated school, we went on dates, places we weren't recognized. Muggle restaurants, or to a foreign Wizarding community where no one would know our names."

"That's just…so sweet," Zara said. "I'm actually really happy for you, Rose!" she squealed, reaching out to hug me once again. "So, how did he propose?"

"I'll just let you look in the paper tomorrow," I said with a wink. "Publicity's big when your parents are celebrities," I informed her.

"Have you chosen a date?" I shook my head. "A dress? Flowers, food, place?"

"Not yet."

"We've got some work to do," Zara said. "But can I meet Scorpius properly?"

My body tensed. "I suppose we can get together this weekend," I said, somewhat reluctantly.

"No, like right now!" Zara exclaimed. "Let's go there. I'm sure he won't mind, seeing as how he's in love with you…"

"No," I almost shouted as she sprung up.

Zara looked startled. "What's wrong?"

"Er…nothing. How about I apparate there and bring him back?" I offered. Then I could explain the situation to him beforehand.

"I suppose that's not a problem." I nodded, still sitting. "What are you doing? Go get your man!"


	7. Before the New Year

I must have been a sight, I realized. My comfy muggle clothes, my hair carelessly tied back, barefoot. Scorpius himself came to the door, blinking in surprise. "Weasley?"

"Malfoy."

"Come in," he invited, with a glance over my shoulder at the dark sky. "Why are you here?"

"Well, at some point I needed to tell my best friend we were getting married. And because she's got the biggest mouth she'd tell at least one other person the truth. So I told the lie. I told my best friend a lie. And now she wants to meet you." I was now pacing in front of the door, my bare feet plopping softly against the marble floor. "And like any boyfriend, she's sure you'll come right over and say 'hello'."

"So, you want me to…?"

"I need you to come help me convince her we're in love. I won't have my best friend think I'm marrying for money or status or whatever her mind will think up. And since I'm doing you, your family, the biggest favor of my life, I'm sure you will have no problem making this situation look good for me." I stopped my pacing and stood in front of him, arms crossed, my eyes piercing into his own gray ones.

"I suppose I have no choice," he replied. "What exactly have you told her?" I recalled as much of the story as I could. He snorted at the cheesy parts and I told him to shove it. "Then let's not keep her waiting," Malfoy said.

We walked out past the gate and I grabbed his arm tightly and turned on the spot, appearing directly in my bedroom. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to land on her," I grumbled as he eyed my room with interest. "Come on."

I opened the door. "You took long enough," Zara said as she bounced off the couch.

"Here he is," I said as I walked towards her. I felt Malfoy following me. "Go ahead and say hi. I'm sure he has better things to do than sit through girl's night."

"So this is real." I looked to Zara's face; she looked more put out than anything. Why was that? "I guess I really didn't believe it until now."

I smiled uncertainly at her. "Well, believe it. We're getting married." I managed to keep an uncomfortable smile as I tried not to let Malfoy's presence bother me.

"So you made her fall in love with you." Zara addressed Malfoy. "And I thought you were just the sworn enemy."

"Well, she was bound to eventually. I suppose after a fair amount of adoration one begins to return affection." Merlin, had he been reading cheesy muggle novels?

"But she said she liked you from the beginning too," Zara informed him.

I tried to make it all work out. "Way to give away some of my power," I muttered.

Zara looked delighted, finally coming out of her confused state. "My best friend's getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Er, yeah. Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked with a smile.

I knew the answer before she exploded. "YES!" I was tackled with her hug, forcing me to step back a couple of times.

Malfoy watched us calmly. I caught his eye and tilted my head slightly. I wanted to know what he thought. He simply did the same. I translated it as 'whatever'. Interesting. "I suppose you can help me pick out a dress."

"Oh, you just gave me the best project. Don't worry; I'll look into everything. Stay free this weekend, all right? If you can tear yourself away from Malfoy's bed long enough for us to look around."

I blushed and Malfoy let out a deep chuckle. That was the first time I'd heard him sound so amused. "I like the way she thinks, Rosie."

Zara turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "So the virgin queen has been naughty," she said. "You didn't tell me…"

"No, I haven't, and don't call me that!" I exclaimed. I didn't miss Malfoy's surprise at her name for me.

"Sorry," she said with a reluctant smile.

And cue awkward pause.

"Well, Scorpius, I guess we've made our point." I was starting to feel uncomfortable, him in his rich robes and us in our muggle attire.

"Oh, don't make him go," Zara said. "I'll go, if you want anyone to. But seriously, Malfoy, stay."

A thought came to me. "That'll be my last name soon," I said aloud. My heart sank.

"I know," agreed Zara. "Rose Malfoy."

I had to hold back my emotion, as it was flaring up. I didn't quite know how I felt about that, but I certainly didn't like it. It must not have phased Zara, because she kept right on talking.

"How did you parents take it?" she questioned.

"Er…better than I thought. _Much_ better, in fact." I frowned, remembering how they calmly accepted that I was marrying into the enemy's family.

"Is that bad?" Zara asked with a look at my expression.

"No. It's just confusing, is all." I mean really. I suppose my dad took his anger out on the world when I fell asleep, and mum cried. Hugo would just be confused but accept it. I mean, I never really _saw_ it, the reactions. They could show that they objected, at least—

"I would have thought your dad would say no, go find someone else, that he didn't want Malfoy scum touching his girl." She turned and smiled. "No offence."

"Dad wouldn't approve of anyone touching me, so I guess it didn't matter much more," I explained.

Malfoy chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm sure he'll spare your life, as long as you're respectful," I informed him.

"Well, in that case, I'll sit down. I don't want to spend my last night tiring out my legs." Wow, I felt stupid. We'd been standing up this whole time.

"So you're not planning on respecting my Rosie?" Zara said immediately, sitting in the armchair.

"Er—no. I mean, yes, I'm going to be respectful but…" And then something strange happened. Malfoy turned to me for help. His eyes begged for assistance, not sure what to tell her, not sure what she would expect.

"What he means," I interrupted, sitting down on the couch next to my fiancé, "Is that he'll be as respectful as I want him to be. It works both ways, though, meaning he'll be as disrespectful as I want." I winked, trying to sound sly.

"Alright then." Zara nodded. And then went into a full talk about colours, matching to the season, blablabla… I didn't really pay attention. I didn't really care, to be honest. Maybe if it was a wedding for love, a wedding to last forever, I'd care more. But I sat, just as bored as Malfoy, enduring her speech.

And it went on. How many different shades of red had she listed? I never before had seen this side of her. Zara was actually boring me to death. I broke into the bottle of wine, pouring both Malfoy and I generous helpings as she moved on to the different shades of white and the pros and cons of each. Where did she even get this info?

Suddenly it came to me. "Hey, Zara. Not that this isn't interesting or anything, but Malfoy and I needed to be somewhere tonight, in a bit. I only just remembered," I wildly invented. Thank Merlin she was gullible.

"Oh? Where is the happy couple going?" Zara asked with a smile.

"Er—" And I did it, too. I turned my gaze on Malfoy for help.

Lips met mine, briefly and quite sweet. My eyes instantly, instinctually closed. "Does that give you an answer?" The lips were gone and Malfoy's voice filled my head.

"Oh, I see." I looked to see Zara actually blush. "Well, it is late."

"Yes, we'll pick up on this soon, I promise," I said with a smile. "Thanks a ton for coming," I told her. "It means a lot." I stood up and hugged her.

"It wasn't a problem. It was actually a pleasant surprise," she informed me. "Bye, then. Owl me a time and place to meet, yeah?"

"Will do. See you." She disappeared with a pop. I immediately collapsed back onto my couch with a loud groan, covering my face with my hands.

"I think that went well," Malfoy commented from next to me.

I jumped, forgetting he was there. Looking sideways, I assessed his face. He looked comfortable and calm. "I just told my best friend I was marrying a Slytherin. Of course that went well. That went bloody brilliant, considering how things could have gone."

"Oh, are we still holding grudges because of our house?"

"No, of course not," I said. "It' just…"

_"I wonder how much it would take for me to marry a Slytherin," I'd once said. _

_"You couldn't pay me enough," Zara said. "They're so…creepy."_

_"Not even for a million galleons?"_

_"Well, I suppose every girl has her price." We laughed and headed to class. _

"Anyways, I'm not going to hold a grudge because you were in Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" I demanded.

"You're all bloody show-offs, you lot. That and the obnoxious personalities-"

I cut him off. "At least we aren't creeps who live in a dungeon, never smiling or laughing."

"Oh, you think we never smiled?" We were facing each other now, arms crossed.

"I suppose maybe you did, alone with each other in that snake's nest, after you ate the heart of some poor first-year."

"I thought you were trying to help my family's reputation, not spread rumors about us."

We sat in the silence, glaring at one another. _This_ was the Malfoy I knew. "That's right. What was I thinking? I suppose we can break off the engagement—"

He grabbed my hand. "I didn't mean it like that." I looked to his suddenly desperate face. "Weasley, please. You don't understand how much we need you."

I was taken aback by the sudden seriousness of his pleading. "Why don't I understand?"

"My mum wanted to make reservations at a different restaurant, that night of my birthday. But they said they wouldn't serve death eaters. She cried, because of how unfair that was; of course dad wasn't still a death eater." My eyes widened. I had no idea. "Then the person taking reservations at the restaurant we ate at did it reluctantly, after mum mentioned she was friends with the owner. But they definitely did not want to have us at their restaurant. They were afraid we'd ruin their reputation, simply by enjoying the food."

"I'm sorry," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's the reason I want-I _need_ to marry you. You could make our lives so much better. We've received countless threats against our lives. Rose," I looked up sharply as he said my first name and touched the ring on my finger. "Please, let's get married soon. We can do anything you want, however you want, but before the New Year?"

"Are you aware the new year is just over three months away?" I asked coolly.

"I'm telling you, we're desperate. As soon as the public sees us together, all will be forgiven. We'd be a new kind of Malfoy family. I just—" his voice broke off. "I just can't stand to see my mum suffer anymore. You're my only hope."

"Okay," I said quietly. Damn him, damn my parents for raising me to please others. "We can get married before the new year."


	8. A Small Crescendo

I was very tired, and having a bad day at work. Bad, as in nothing going right. Bad as in I kind of wanted to hex someone. There was an issue with the night workers, not getting everything done. And on top of that, there was a malfunction with the spells that printed our papers, putting stress on the whole _Prophet_ team. Nobody smiled, everyone was yelling, and I had a migraine and didn't have time to look up the spell to rid the ache.

Midday, after skipping my lunch (very reluctantly, I might add), there was a knock on my door. "What?" I yelled, in a temper.

"Delivery for Rose Weasley," A voice said in an obnoxiously cheery, singsong voice. I looked up, expecting some sort of draft of the _Prophet_, maybe showing me a new setup of my section. My jaw dropped as a gigantic vase of roses was levitated into my office. "A hundered red roses," the girl announced to me, quite unnecessarily. "Where would you like them?"

"Uh…" I was completely confused and flattered, wondering who had sent them. Unlike most people who hated whatever they were named after, I simply loved roses. I waved my wand at the small table sitting in the corner, which I only kept here because it was a gift specifically for work. The old papers sitting on top vanished, and I said, "On there, please."

"Have a good day, ma'am," the woman said again.

"You too," I said absently as I walked over to inspect the huge vase. As she left, I plucked a card from among the flowers. It was sealed in an envelope. I pulled it open and yanked out the card.

_A little bird told me the _Prophet_ is complete chaos today. I hope these put a smile on your face. With love, Scorpius._

The writing was neat and carefully printed, definitely not Malfoy's. Well, it was thoughtful anyways. Though it was probably Astoria who came up with the idea, or perhaps placed the order. It was thoughtful nonetheless. I wondered if these were the enchanted ones, which took nearly a month to wilt.

"Who the bloody hell sent you those?" an angry voice said from my doorway.

"Scorpius did," I said with a pitiful smile at my coworker.

"If you ever break things off with him, send that man my way," Maeva said with a scowl at the beautiful flowers.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Brilliant," was her sarcastic tone. "We finally figured out the mess, and were given a ten minute break before we start writing for tomorrow's paper," she informed me.

"What happened?"

"I really never figured it out, someone from financial did. I heard he's being rewarded with some pay raise."

"Good for him," I said.

"Yeah, well, now that we've wasted half the day, we've got to cram in an article a piece and have it approved. Thank Merlin I came prepared. I actually hoped to take a half day," Maeva informed me. "So here's my rough draft. Can you approve it?"

I looked over it, not really caring. If she wrote it, I trusted readers would enjoy. "Looks good. Go ahead and send it to Editing, and go home."

"Oh, I'm so happy they chose you as my boss," Maeva said with a grin. "Have fun, staying late."

"Whatever. Just go before I change my mind," I said as I tried to keep the smile off my face.

"Yes, ma'am."

oO0Oo

_Scorpius,_

_Thank you so much for the flowers. It was kind of you to think of me. _

_Zara and I were going to figure things out for the wedding tomorrow. Hopefully I can keep it to a minimum; I'll try to think of anything I've ever wanted for the day so it eliminates all her talk. I'm actually nervous, for some strange reason. I've yet to figure out why. And I also find that you're the only one I can tell, who won't judge me, if only because you don't care enough to. But it helps that you'll probably be skimming this, not actually reading, to see if I have a point to this letter. My life has gone from an open book to keeping secrets from nearly everybody. It's something new, to say the least._

_Anyways, if you actually want to have input on the wedding, such as colours, place, cake, whatever Zara has come up with, we'll be at my place ten tomorrow morning. Come if you'd like to have a say. _

_Rose Weasley. _

It felt strange; I'd addressed it as Scorpius. But I'd better get used to the name; fiancés don't go around and call by surnames. That's not how it worked.

I zoned out of the world, focusing on a muggle fantasy book. It was so strange, their portrayal of magic. Half of them even spelled it wrong. I drank too much wine, falling asleep on the couch with twenty pages left of the book.

I woke up suddenly. Sunlight shone through a window, and I blinked rapidly. What time was it? Oh, Merlin, nine thirty. Zara must be early. I slept nearly fourteen hours! As I got up I noted the dull ache in my head, and I evilly eyed the bottle of wine that was the cause.

Looking down revealed I was in simply a big baggy shirt, advertising the Weird Sisters from back in the eighties. For some reason I couldn't remember, I wasn't wearing any pants. Whatever, Zara had seen me in less.

I walked over to the door and flung it open, not looking as I started talking, "You're early, and I've just woken up…" My voice faded as I saw Malfoy standing on my welcome mat. "You're not Zara," I said pointlessly.

"Er…no," he said.

"Well, come in, it's chilly out there," I said. He walked in and I shut the door, hugging my arms to my chest. "What brings you here so early?" I asked as I charmed a kettle of tea warm.

"Actually, I made the mistake of telling my mum that I was going to come and have a say in the wedding plans," he said, his deep voice a refreshing change from the shrill, stressed ones from the day before. "She started going overboard, making lists and such, things she wished she'd done at her wedding…anyways, be glad you didn't invite her. Between her and Hayes, it'll be impossible for us to do anything.

"I can handle Zara. I think she was just excited, it all being sprung on her at once…she was always the dreamer," I tried to explain as I poured tea into a cup for myself. "Want some?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thanks Weasley…Rose."

"I was thinking about that, too. It'd be odd if we called each other by surnames, so I've decided I have to practice calling you Scorpius. Otherwise, I'll be married to you and still be calling you 'Malfoy'.

"That's a good point," he said thoughtfully. "Okay, correct me if I ever call you 'Weasley' again."

I nodded as I finished my cup. "And you for me," I said as I went into the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, I started brushing my teeth. Zara would be here in fifteen minutes, and if I wasn't properly dressed she'd think Mal-_Scorpius_ and I had spent the night together. Scrubbing my teeth, I walked out and across the flat to my bedroom door, where I grabbed a pair of robes. Them hanging over my shoulder I went back to the bathroom where I rinsed my mouth out, and put mouthwash in. Gargling, but not having a cup, I made my way to the kitchen where I grabbed my tea mug and put water in it. I spit the minty fluid into the sink and immediately rinsed with water.

I froze as I heard deep chuckling. I spit out the water and turned around, blushing. I'd forgotten Malfoy…Scorpius was still there. With the open floor plan, he'd seen everything, my back and forth. "What?" I asked defensively.

"I'm not really sure," he said with another laugh. "Just you."

I turned redder as I took a step and my robes fell to the ground. I was suddenly very conscious of my appearance and ran to my room. Peering in the mirror, I saw my horrible bedhead, and it was painfully obvious I wasn't wearing a bra. I quickly changed; Zara would be here very soon. I charmed my hair to fall normally and walked out to my kitchen once again.

"I just wanted to let you know," M-Scorpius said hesitantly as I washed back another cup of tea, "I don't really have a budget on the wedding. Feel free to do whatever you want, Rose."

"Is this giving me permission to blow your family fortune and give every guest a free diamond engraved with our initials?"

"Whatever you want," he repeated his earlier promise.

"Well, then." Because I really had nothing better to say. And I was saved by Zara bursting through the door, barely knocking.

"Let's get down to business," she said seriously.

I groaned as I saw a bag full of pictures and magazines. "I've got some firewhisky, top left cabinet," I muttered to Malfoy as she unloaded her things onto the coffee table.

He laughed loudly, causing Zara to look at us and grin.

**A/N: I'm open to suggestions, if there's a specific direction you'd like the story to go in...feel free to let me know! Thanks for all you who have deemed this tale good enough to follow, even to favorite. It's one hell of a confidence booster.**


	9. The Dress

9

I walked out from behind the screen once again, this time sporting the most ridiculous dress I'd ever seen, both muggle and wizard. It had puffy shoulders, the puffs getting smaller and smaller as they reached my wrists, where the biggest puff yet was. The dress was a turtleneck, trimmed with fir… I didn't even want to look at myself. "Oh, honey." I didn't look up as I felt my face flush under the laughing looks of my mum, Zara…and Mrs. Malfoy. The severe tightness around my knees made it hard for me to turn around and walk back behind the screen placed in the middle of the room. In the process I almost stepped on the fir trimmed train.

"Could you maybe get something more simple?" I asked the saleswoman as she helped me undo the line of diamond buttons down my back.

"If you want," she agreed with a smile. I wasn't sure what she would get though… her robes were neon orange with purple flower patterns down the sides. I vaguely wondered if she'd made them herself. "I'll be back in a bit, honey, I'll see what else we have."

Unashamed of my body, I walked out from the screen in the undergarments the store had provided. "Let's go somewhere else," I whispered. "I haven't seen anything here that I'm vaguely interested in."

"But we're having so much fun!" Zara teased.

"You don't get an opinion," I hissed with narrowed eyes. "That one almost gave me a rash, that furry neck…" My voice trailed off as I shuddered from the mere memory of that thing.

"Oh, whatever," she said with a laugh. "Stop being so gloomy and just try on some more dresses. This is your wedding, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, my one and only wedding, and I definitely don't want to wear any of these," I complained.

"Okay, just a few more and we'll go somewhere else," my mum said.

"Thank you," I exclaimed in relief as the lady came back. I was dressed in another outrageous dress, which I would hardly call white. It reminded me of the crazy dresses in our Muggle Studies textbook, in the center of the History section… it had several layers, and a bodice so tight I couldn't breathe… "No," I choked out. "I can't…"

I guiltily evaded the looks of the saleswoman as I slipped into my robes and hurried out the door. "Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder. I would not be guilted into buying anything from her.

We ate lunch together at a small café in Diagon Alley. I watched my mum and Astoria, soon to be my second mother. To my surprise, they got on well. This morning my mum had been skeptical about her, I could tell. The horrible history of her, Mr. Malfoy, the Manor…she was extremely cautious. But now she was smiling and laughing with Astoria. Interesting.

Meanwhile Zara was pulling out a few bridal magazines, showing me dress after dress…soon they all blended together into on blob of white as I ate my sandwich.

"Where to next?" my mum asked.

"Let's just stop for today," I requested. "We've been to four shops already today, and seen nothing."

"Rose, we should get your dress today," Astoria said. "It's good luck to have it early; I'm not sure why, but that's always how it's been done. You're getting married in two months," she reminded me.

Two months. The words echoed around in my head. I would be married to my former enemy, the man I knew nearly nothing about, in two months. So much could change in two months. It was so little time, in all reality.

I pushed the depressing thoughts aside as I entered another dress shop. I simply wanted to focus on the present, finding a wedding dress that would drop jaws.

"Good afternoon," a pretty woman said with an air of ease. "I'm Shanna. Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm getting married," I informed her with a smile.

"Yes, I actually saw that in the _Prophet_," she said. "Congratulations. I take it you're here to look at some dresses?"

I nodded. "I'm not really looking for anything specifically, just…looking for the right one."

"I know exactly what you mean. Do you have a price limit?"

"Nope. Just show me what you've got," I said, noticing the others were wondering off on their own to look at things. "We've got all day."

I tried on dozens of dresses. They were all very pretty, but none right. I could tell that Shanna was a little frustrated. I looked stunning in them…but they weren't right for me.

And finally I found it. It was beautiful, fit perfectly. A sweetheart neckline, a very full skirt, silk…perfect. I walked towards my small entourage and smiled. It had the desired affect. Zara's jaw dropped, and my mom started crying. Astoria simply stared with a smile. "I like this one," I said into the silence.

"I agree. It's perfect," Zara said.

"You look so grown up," my mum said through her happy tears.

"You're so beautiful," Astoria told me.

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile. I stepped in front of the big mirrors, and turned about, watching as the skirt swayed around my body. My long hair tumbled down my back and contrasted brilliantly against the silky fabric. The dress clung to me so well, showing off my narrow waist and my large bust.

"Would you like to try any others?" Shanna asked after a while.

I looked to the faces of the woman accompanying me, and smiled up at the shopkeeper. "No, thank you. I think I'll go with this one."

"Wonderful." Shanna continued to list all its magical features, which made it so nearly nothing could ruin the dress; with all the spells it was practically indestructible. She put it in a huge garment bag, and told me to come back if I had any questions about the dress, or its care, or if anything happened to it. "I expect I'll hear all about your wedding in the paper," she said with a smile. "Gave some people a right shock there, ma'am."

"Er-"

"Oh, I don't mean it as a bad thing. Not at all. It just shows that some wizards who have views from twenty years ago are wrong."

"Well thank you," I said with a smile. Because I had no idea what else I was supposed to say.

"I'm actually working on a project for my store, in my spare time," she continued. "Would you mind possibly sending me a picture from your wedding? If you have the time, I mean. I'm just starting off and am trying to get a few more sales, to keep up with the bills," she rambled.

"It's not a problem," I said kindly. "I'll remember."

"Thank you so much."

We left the shop and headed our separate ways, me home alone with the dress. I hung the garment bag in my closet, vaguely wondering if Malfoy would even care what it looked like. I took the huge rock off my finger and carefully placed it in a decorative bowl on my nightstand. What would happen if I lost it? He'd have to get me something else to wear…not that I'd loose it. It was worth more than all my possessions combined.

oO0Oo

_Rose,_

_Would you do me the honor of attending dinner with me tonight, around eight o'clock? If a yes, dress nicely and I will be by your house to escort you._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I scrawled back my answer, a yes. He was probably thinking of somewhere very public, now that the world knows about us…it would be odd to never be seen together. Especially after so many people thought it was some sort of joke, that article.

My day flew by. Soon I was donning a sophisticated black dress, simple and elegant. I did my makeup, a bit more than usual, and charmed my teeth a shade whiter. I was slipping on my heels as I heard a knock on my door.

I flicked my wand at it, my wrist waving around the corner of my bedroom door. "Come in," I called. I heard the door shut once again, and knew Mal-Scorpius was in my flat.

I grabbed my clutch and walked towards the front door. I scowled at the strap on my shoe as I noticed I hadn't done it properly. Bending over, I fixed it, causing a bit of hair to come loose from my updo. Ugh. Already my night wasn't going well.

I straightened up and smoothed back the bit of hair, only to see M-Scorpius' eyes trained on me. "What?" I asked, confused by his expression.

"Nothing," he said. He cleared his throat and said, "You look lovely." I looked down, certain he wouldn't be staring at my boobs, but…I had to say, this dress made them look magnificent. I noted him wearing dress robes of a very elegant style; good, I wasn't overdressed.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Yes." He reached out his arm, and I took it. With a trip into crushing blackness, we appeared outside of a rather fancy restaurant.

"Are we in France?" I asked.

"Yes." He cast a sidelong glance at me. "Have you been here?"

"Once, with my parents. But it was odd, because people seemed to know us; it was right around the time they got printed on Chocolate Frog cards, and we kept getting stopped in the street," I told him. "We never came back again."

"My parents took me on holiday here a lot. We really don't get recognized, or they don't care. As long as they don't know our names, we're alright." Scorpius opened the door for me, and we were led to a table. "However tonight," he said in a quieter voice, "I happen to know that there will be some ministry workers from London here. They're right over there." He nodded his head sideways and I looked to see a long table of about fifteen amid all the tables of two; it looked sorely out of place. "Let's just act natural, be in love…and let things fall in place."

I let out a laugh, easy and normal, but sure to be heard across the room. He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down as he pushed it forwards. I noticed as he took a seat, that the Ministry employees had recognized us. In fact, Kingsley waved from his seat. I raised a hand in response, my diamond sparkling in the light. "And we've already succeeded," Scorpius murmured as he glanced down at the menu.

"In what?"

"They've already decided that it's all really happening. That the children of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are getting married." The waiter came over, and Malfoy ordered some expensive wine in fluent French.

I had Mal-Scorpius order my food, since I the extent of my French was 'bonjour', and I wasn't entirely sure what that meant either.

We ended up talking over wine and cheese. Small subjects: our family, hobbies, jobs. It was getting easier to talk to him than it was initially. We got along surprisingly well. If we had ever taken the time to talk like this in Hogwarts, could we possibly have been friends?

Our food came, and it was delicious. We ate in a silence that wasn't awkward at all. Hm. Our relationship was changing. Could it be that we may become friends after all?

I was just finishing my plate when I noticed a wall to the side of the room moving back, and a wooden floor taking its place. "It's nine," Scorpius told me. "They set up dancing on weekends."

I watched as musicians with varying instruments set up in the corner of the floor, which was now quite large. Several couples were getting up and walking hand in hand to the dance floor. I saw a few of the ministry workers get up as well, starting to move in circles as music filled the room.

We watched as the couples danced gracefully with each other, all seeming to work together as a whole unit. The song ended before I remembered to blink. Then Malfoy opened his mouth.

"Rose, would you care to dance?"

**Author's Note: I apologize to those of you who noticed. If you must know, I originally wrote this story as Lily Potter and Scorpius. I just decided I wanted the characters the same age, so I switched the ideas to Rose. Up until now, I was doing a good job at changing names and concepts, until a couple reviewers (thank you, by the way) pointed it out. So if you read the earlier version, here goes: I know that Rose is not Harry's daughter. And I feel like a complete idiot for not catching that. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. A Tad Tipsy

"I can't," I whispered across the table. "I'll just trip and make a fool of myself."

"But I like dancing," Scorpius protested. "And I won't let you trip."

"Well-"

"Let's just have some fun," he said with a grin. "Besides, it would be great for the public to watch."

"You're sure?"

Scorpius stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We walked, hand in hand, to the edge of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead," Scorpius murmured as he placed a hand on my waist. I reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder, and we were off.

I was surprised that Scorpius was a decent dancer. He must have had lessons somewhere along the line, because I had troubles just keeping up with the way he spun me. But I did have fun. It was different dancing with him than say, at a cousin's wedding, because none of the male population in my family could dance. They always just hugged and swayed back and forth a bit. Scorpius actually moved in circles around the room, leading me as we stepped to the time of the waltz. It was… nice.

And I was blinded as a huge flash interrupted the dancers; a reporter of sorts snapped a photo of us as her quill scrawled words on its own, hovering in the air near her head.

As the song drew to a close, Scorpius whispered, "I think our job is done here. Shall we have dessert?"

I nodded and we walked back to our seats, where our waiter placed a small chocolate cake, drizzled with strawberries. Scorpius paid the bill and we stood up to leave.

But to my surprise, I swayed on the spot. "Woah," I murmured as my head swam.

Scorpius chuckled, and I raised an eyebrow instead of glaring, for once thinking before acting. "That had firewhiskey in it," he said quietly. "It's all right, let me help you." I groaned as the ground spun. Scorpius held out his arm and I linked mine with his. I didn't hesitate as I used his arm with my full toppling weight, and I wondered if the people from the British Ministry could tell I'd been drinking. "It's all right, we're almost there," Scorpius said as I tripped over my own foot. I couldn't help but giggling as I tried to navigate my heels. He laughed at me as we walked out the door, a rich and deep sound that startled me. I wasn't sure if I'd ever heard him laugh so fully.

"That cake should have come with a warning label," I said.

"I think it's cute," Scorpius reassured me. Wait, did he call me cute? "Would you like me to apparate us?"

"Yep," I said, putting a little extra pop on the last p.

"Will you be alright if I take you home?" he asked as he looked down at me.

I tilted my head, thinking. I would just go to bed, so… "Yes." I noticed the slight slur at the end of that. I giggled again at my word. "I don't think I've ever been this drunk before," I confided to Scorpius. "I usually just have wine, which doesn't do as much as all that firewhisky…"

"You're coming with me," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "If you've never been drunk like this then I'd feel better if someone were there. And since this is my fault- I just assumed you would know- then I'll be responsible for you."

I giggled once again and shrugged. "If you say so."

"Let's go. Ready?" He grasped my arm and spun, yanking my arm.

In my intoxicated state the nausea was magnified by ten; it was all I could do not to puke immediately upon my landing. I slipped my arm from Scorpius' grip on it and collapsed to the ground, waiting for the feeling to pass. "Now I see why drunk people don't apparate," I moaned out.

"That and they can't concentrate on where to go, so they splinch themselves," he said. He leaned over and scooped me up, bridal style, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from his grip on my thigh. My damn dress had ridden up. I'm sure it wasn't a big deal for him, but I'd never had a man touch me there. His body next to mine made me feel small as he started walking. After hesitating for a bit, I leaned my head against his muscular chest.

"Next time tell me to stop drinking or not to eat the cake, or both," I said to him.

I felt his chuckle more than heard it; the deep noise vibrated his upper body. "If you want." He carried me through the door, which opened for him. "Once you're a Malfoy, the Manor recognizes you as family and lets you in. And for any guests to enter, they must be accompanied by a Malfoy."

"That's different," I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Is there a way to force into the house?"

"Not anymore, after dad put the spell on it. We've had to tighten security a tenfold with all the…haters." He navigated through the maze of a house, up stairs and through impressive corridors, carrying me as easily as if I were a kitten.

I frowned. "It's not nice for people to be mean," was my intoxicated brain's attempt at sympathy.

"I know. Believe me, I know." He sounded tired as he kicked open a door and I found myself in that same white room as before.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as he set me on the bed.

"Sure. What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Eight." I could feel myself sinking into the mattress, loving the softness. It was comfier than my own.

"Alright. If you want something to sleep in your size, ask the wardrobe nicely and it should give something suitable."

But I was already asleep.

oO0Oo

"Rose." Someone was shaking my shoulder, and I immediately sprang upright.

"Uh," I immediately groaned and shut my eyes before I could see whoever it was. Someone in my apartment? "My head hurts."

"Here, drink this." I opened my eyes and squinted up at Scorpius. "It's alright, it's hangover tonic." He held out the potion vial once again.

I drank it, shuddering at the taste. The effects were immediate, to my delight; my headache was ebbing away as well as the dizziness. "Thank you," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Six. Would you like to come to breakfast?"

"Can I shower first?" I asked hopefully, eyeing the open door to a bathroom.

"Of course. I'll come back in an hour."

Even their shower screamed of rich. Just the guest bathroom, one of dozens if I were to guess, had three shower heads, streaming down at different angles that magically adjusted to where you wanted them aimed. The soap was creamy and smelled like roses. The towels were white and fluffier than I had ever felt. It was amazing.

The closet provided robes of soft fabric for me which perfectly fit. They even gave me expensive shoes worthy of a Malfoy. I couldn't help but crinkle my nose at the thought that I would soon bare that title.

I was just putting the last touches on my makeup when Scorpius knocked on my door. I opened it with a flick of my wand as I walked over. "Breakfast?" he asked politely.

As the house elves put plates piled with lots of food before me, Astoria walked into the room. She blinked at me. I glanced sideways to see Scorpius smirking at the newspaper he was reading. "You spent the night?" she asked as she recovered from the small shock.

I nodded.

"Oh." She gave me a strange look. I couldn't really tell what emotion was behind, until Scorpius started laughing.

"No!" I exclaimed as my face turned beet red with the famous Weasley blush. "Not like that, Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Alright, darling." She smiled normally and scooped up some eggs.

"Prat," I scowled at Malfoy, who was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the smirk off his face. "It's just that…it's you…you're so-"

"I know," I muttered. "Nobody thinks of me that way, you've made your opinion clear enough."

"Not at all," he said, the smile finally gone. "I meant that you're just so…pure. You're not the person who stays the night with people…like me."

It was my turn to give him a strange look. "Whatever, Malfoy."

"It's Scorpius," he reminded me, and I mentally cursed at myself.

"And I was doing so well." He smiled at me, looking up from the newspaper. I blinked, realizing it was a real smile. Genuine. I smiled back slowly, biting my lip a bit.

I headed off to work with a lunch their elf Shady had packed for me, my hair done by Astoria, and the robes the closet had provided for me.

"Are those Jessamine Parker's?" Maeva gasped as I kicked my feet up on my desk.

"Huh?"

"The shoes!" she came closer and put her hand on my ankle, which was big for her since she absolutely detested feet. "They are! Did you finally start spending some of your huge paycheck?"

"Er…Astoria gave them to me this morning," I lied. No way was I telling her about the closet of expensive and limitless things; she'd guilt me into letting her use it.

"You were with his mom? Did you spend the night at the manor?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said thoughtlessly.

"I see," she said with a smug smile.

"No-"

"It's alright, I won't tell." She left my office, and I let my feet fall to the floor with a thud. Stupid expensive shoes. Stupid rich Malfoys. Stupid, stupid me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It means a lot. If you want to see this story go a certain direction, let me know in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do. I've already gotten some good suggestions, one of which I will use in the next chapter. So...**

"No!" I exclaimed angrily. Scorpius looked down at me, clearly surprised, but I ignored him. "Yes, things happened with his family that weren't good," I spat, looking maliciously at the middle-aged man. "But how _dare_ you hold that against him?"

**To be continued...**


	11. Yelling and Snogging and Cousins, Oh My

**Author's Note: I've used some of the ideas you have given me, either by review or inbox, and I hope you like it. **

A month. One month from today, I would be walking down the aisle, getting married to Scorpius. It wasn't so much a shock; I was so used to the idea by now that it honest to Merlin scared me. I was resigned to it and didn't even bother to be angry anymore.

Astoria told me the final guest list was in; there would be over five hundered witches and wizards attending my wedding. I felt my heart pound at that. Did I even know five hundered people? She also finally forced me to pick bridesmaids. I chose Zara, of course. Lily and Dominique are my two closest cousins, so I chose them, as well as Maeva from work. Astoria nodded in approval at my choices, and whisked them away for a dress fitting on a lonely afternoon.

Which left me with Albus, sitting in my living room and practicing old spells we never really had a use for. Of all my family, including Hugo, I was closest to Albus. The two of us were nearly inseparable in our youth, our bond only intensifying from our closeness when we lived together at Hogwarts. I laughed as he made my now empty teacup sprout long limbs and cartwheel around the floor. I chased him with my saucer, which was very entertaining until I managed to catch up. My saucer smashed directly into the teacup, chipping the side and breaking mine in half. I giggled at the flailing limbs as I nonverbally repaired the damage.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Albus said. "A month from today."

I propped my chin on my elbow and looked at him; he was being serious, almost big brotherly. "Why can't you believe it?" Was I not convincing enough?

"You and Malfoy…we hated him, Rosie. Do you not remember the pranks we pulled? The full out war between Slytherin and Gryffindor? You were practically crowned the Gryffindor Princess and given control of all operations. Seriously, you led a fucking _war_ against the guy. And now you're marrying him?"

I grinned. "That was fun. They never suspect the quiet ones. Half of them thought it was James and Fred," I giggled. Those two were the trouble-makers; Fred from his dad George, and James from James Senior, Harry's father. "And Gryffindor never officially crowned me, Al."

"See, that's my point. You loved it. What changed, that you love him enough to say marriage vows in front of five hundred people?"

"I'm not sure," I said. He rolled his eyes, and I glared. "I'm in love with him, Albus. He's…he's Scorpius." I wasn't sure at all what to say. "And if you'll believe it, while that 'war' was happening, we were dating. He didn't mind, as long as I didn't hurt him. And you know the target wasn't him, but Slytherin in general."

"Alright. Just making sure you're… certain about this."

"I am. I'm positive I want to marry Scorpius." There was no way in hell that I'd turn my back now. Not with the world watching.

My front door swung open. "Speak of the devil," Albus muttered. I gave him a glare as Scorpius walked in.

"Glad you could join us," I said as he took off his cloak.

"No problem," he said. To my surprise, he was wearing muggle jeans and a plain tee underneath.

"I think that's the food," I said to Albus as my wand shot a couple of purple sparks.

"I'll take care of it," he said. "Give you time…to say hello." I raised an eyebrow; my flat had an open floor plan. He would just be out of ear shot, if that. He walked off to the muggle stove and started rattling the pots around, prodding things with his wand.

"Hello," Scorpius said politely.

"Hey," I said, getting up off the ground. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Three weeks?" he said absently as he glanced around.

"Nice muggle clothes."

"I noticed you and Zara liked to wear them, so I thought I'd try to fit in."

"That's actually kinda perfect," I told him. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked down at me questioningly. The rattling stopped, so I had to talk quietly. "It makes you seem like you fit in better." Scorpius quickly ran his eyes down my body, surveying my own muggle clothes.

I took a step forward and whispered, "Albus isn't believing us."

"We'll figure it out," he said. And I submitted myself to his arms, which were wrapping themselves around me. I simply crinkled my nose; I was never big on showing affection. "Couples who miss each other hug," he whispered to me. "Hug me back; he's watching."

I obliged and could feel Albus' eyes burning holes in me from behind. I leaned my left cheek into his chest as his head rested on top of mine for a bit moment. My hands locket around his lower back and I took a deep breath. He smelled wonderful, I was happy to report. Like rain on plants and fresh linen. Another check for my mental 'pros' list. "You smell good," I informed him.

He burst out laughing, his real genuine laugh, causing me to smile into the soft cotton of his shirt.

oO0Oo

"I think that went well."

"He was definitely believing us," Scorpius nodded. "And I got invited to the Harpies final, as well."

"Since Ginny's the coach, of course our family gets free tickets. Don't let him get one past you."

"I heard about their world cup," he informed me. "That year they won? Her goal was spectacular. If she hadn't made it, they would have lost."

"I remember." It was retold like a legacy, at nearly every Christmas. Aunt Ginny was apparently very good at quidditch, snuck in a final goal, which resulted in her team, the Hollyhead Harpies, to win even though Transylvania caught the snitch.

"Can we get dinner?" Scorpius asked hopefully, glancing at the clock on my wall.

I was getting hungry too; Albus had stayed a lot longer than I expected. We'd eaten lunch nearly six hours ago. "Sure. Want to stay in or go somewhere?"

"Well, there's this great little café in Diagon Alley. I loved it growing up; anytime we were in there I'd always beg to go there."

I lightly laughed at Scorpius' expression, which I'd never seen before. And here I'd always thought he was incapable of any happy emotion. "Sure," I replied. "Sounds good."

I heard his stomach growl, which made me laugh once more. He shrugged sheepishly and held out his hand. I held on to it and he disapparated us. We appeared in the middle of a snowy street. "Birr," I said. "We forgot cloaks."

"It's just right there," he said as we started walking. I hooked my arm with his for whatever little help it would give me from the cold. I put my face down against the wind…When had it gotten so cold? I suppose it's time we got snow, I pondered as we stepped into the crowded restaurant. It is December, after all.

"I've never been here," I said as we got in the back of the line. "I suppose if the line is this long it has to be good?"

"Definitely."

And like any other place we went in public, people were staring. Come on! I didn't even know anybody here. I suddenly was glad I was holding on to his arm, because it gave me a small comfort that he was in my shoes as well.

The place was packed; not a single table was vacant, and the line was now to the door. A single witch was in charge of everything. She was taking orders, waving her wand to cut ingredients and make them before our eyes. She looked a bit frantic, the poor thing.

Eventually we got near the front of the line; we'd said nothing to each other, just standing arm in arm. We were moving up another spot through the crowded place and I watched as one of Scorpius' big feet hit the corner of a chair.

It moved slightly, startling its occupant, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said politely as he smiled to the inhabitant.

The man glared, and turned around, muttering something under his breath. Something that sounded an awful lot like "Damn Death Eaters." And…

"No!" I exclaimed angrily. Scorpius looked down at me, clearly surprised, but I ignored him. "Yes, things happened with his family that weren't good," I spat, looking maliciously at the middle-aged man. He looked at me with wide eyes. I wonder if he'd noticed me there. "But how _dare_ you hold that against him? He wasn't even born then! That was nearly thirty years ago!" I cried out. "His grandfather, who is now deceased, made poor decisions, inflicting the causes on his son. But we all make bad choices, it's human nature! If my family can fully forgive the Malfoy family, then so can you," I continued, flourishing my wedding ring. "And it's time for everyone to stop living in the past."

It was dead silent; even the knife chopping lettuce was suspended in mid-air, not doing anything. And then there were a few claps, some nods in approval, as I stood there, red-faced from anger. The man got up and left, eliciting a few laughs._  
_

I felt very awkward as I moved up the line and ordered. I was certain Scorpius could feel me shaking. Adrenaline, I decided. Our food was wrapped to go, and we apparated to my flat. No words were exchanged yet, and I was…nervous.

Scorpius walked over and placed the food on my counter. I kicked my shoes off and followed, quite hungry. We both reached for a plate and our fingers collided. "Sorry," I said, dropping my hand.

"No…" he trailed off and I looked up to his face. He was staring at me. Staring at me in the way that gave me butterflies in my tummy. Staring at me the way I'd always wanted someone to. He hesitantly reached out a hand and put it on my upper neck; his thumb was on my cheek, stroking it softly.

Was this happening?

I felt a blush start as he leaned down, my face automatically tilting up…

Our lips touched. Tentatively, briefly, a small kiss. He pulled back, but I could still feel him; we weren't touching, but he hardly moved away at all. I kept my eyes closed, just taking in the moment. Was he going to kiss me again? Was he too feeling the energy race across his skin, the flush no his cheeks?

He kissed me again. Our lips moved against each other's, softly and sweetly. My heart was pounding, and I wasn't sure why I was letting him do this. I didn't like him like that, however my body said otherwise. My mouth opened in a small gasp as his other hand wound around my back, pulling me against the length of his body. His tongue took advantage of the moment, making me loose my control.

I wanted him. No matter how much I hated him, I wanted him, Scorpius Malfoy. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck; his wide shoulders made me feel small and girly as our bodies pressed against each other. His lovely scent intoxicated me.

The sweet, innocent kiss was now filled with a passion I never knew I could have. His hand was now under my shirt, holding the small of my back; where his fingers were I felt an intense heat. He dipped his hands down to the very tops of my legs, pulling me onto the countertop. Here my head was more even to his. I leaned into the kiss, never wanting it to end.

My front door suddenly opened; We separated our mouths to look at the front door, my eyes flying open. Albus stood there in the doorway, along with James and Fred. They looked at us with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "Er-" Albus said.

"Knock much?" I said dryly. Scorpius removed his hands from where they were, one on the small of my back under my shirt, one on my leg in a rather compromising spot. I followed suit and dropped my hands from around his neck as he stepped out from between my legs, which were wide open as I sat on the counter.

"Sorry, Rose, I forgot my bag with my quidditch stuff here." Albus didn't make eye contact as he shuffled into my flat, looking around.

"I see what you've been up to in this place of yours," James said with a smirk at me.

"No wonder you wanted to move out on your own," Fred joined in.

"Oh, save it," I said with a sigh. I was feeling strange. I wasn't quite sure why that had happened. I mean, we are engaged and getting married a month from today. But still, that kiss…did he feel it, too? He must have, otherwise he wouldn't have been kissing me back. Or would he?

"Just…don't shag til the wedding night, alright?" James said sternly, looking at the two of us. I rolled my eyes, trying to be rude.

"Keep in mind that our baby cousin has a huge family of Potters and Weasleys, most trained Aurors," Fred said to Scorpius.

"I'll remember that," Scorpius replied with a nod.

"And we don't care how many times you've saved our lives, we will come after you," James said.

"I think it's in the bathroom closet," I called to Albus, who was looking under the couch. "No…just summon it." He grinned sheepishly as his bag came racing from the bathroom.

"Anything else you needed?" I asked my three cousins. They were all tall and wide, the better part of our Weasley genes. They, combined with Scorpius, made my flat look tiny with their large, muscular bodies.

"What, we can't stay and visit our Rosie?" Fred asked, feigning offence.

"No," I said.

"Then we're off. If you want to play we'll be at dad's until midnight," James told me.

"We could use help from our star Keeper," Albus said with a laugh.

"Maybe I'll show up," I replied. "See you!" I was desperately trying to shove them out the door, from my spot on the counter.

"Bye, Rosie," they said as they shut the door. I flicked my wand and locked the door.

Scorpius and my eyes met. I felt uncomfortable, for some reason. I mean, we just kissed. And I liked it, a lot. But did he?

"Er…" I began, not knowing what I was going to say. He looked up at me, his face not giving anything away.

"Yes?"

"What does this all mean?" I asked.

"It means that we're getting married in a month," Scorpius said. He unwrapped his food and summoned a plate. "Come on, before it's cold."

"So we're alright?"

"Rose," Scorpius said, looking up at me. "You defended me, in front of all those people. You actually _yelled_ at a man, for me. Of course we're alright."

I smiled as I started eating, sitting down at my table. "Do you still like to play quidditch?"

"Yes." He followed me and occupied the seat across the four person table.

"Want to go play tonight?"

He looked up from his plate. "If you want to."

I grinned. "Excellent."

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep up the good ideas; they inspire me to update faster. Thanks so much for reading, especially those of you who have favorited my story. And since I think it's a fun idea...**

"Rosie, you're my little girl. You don't have to do this, it's not to late to break off your engagement. None of us will think any less of you."

**That's right, another suggestion...more with the Weasley family. Until next time, 9BasketCase5**


	12. Family Time

12

"If anyone is less than kind to you, let me know and I'll curse their wand hand off," I said as we walked to the quidditch pitch hidden behind the Potter's house. He looked at me and I met his eyes as he laughed. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Rose Weasley, defending me from her family," he said, still chuckling. "I suppose I'm just surprised you'd choose me over them."

"Well…you're going to be my husband," I said. "And…I've been thinking about it…_us_ a lot." I shifted my grip on my broom, nervously swinging it like I'd done so many times before on Saturday mornings. "I suppose as soon as we get married, we've magically bound ourselves to each other, only separable by death. So that means we're stuck together forever." I glanced sideways at him, and he nodded to show me he was listening. "And we may as well get used to the idea, and start by getting along as best we can. So if I'm stuck with you, then my family's stuck with you. Because I'm definitely not giving up my family, and I promised I wouldn't turn my back on you." I could hear the shouts of my family now, laughs and yells as we approached the barrier of trees that kept the pitch hidden from the world.

"Rose, you're the sweetest and most selfless person I think I've ever met." I looked up, startled. He sounded serious.

"You mean that?"

Scorpius smiled at me as we neared the edge of the pitch. "I do." The butterflies returned, a slight tickle in my tummy. I smiled back.

"Look who showed up!" exclaimed someone from above.

I looked up and grinned. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed as Dominique floated lazily ten meters above us.

"I know. Two months ago in Dublin, you were dragging my drunken arse home. Thanks again for that, by the way."

"No problem. I know what it's like to have one too many drinks." Scorpius let out a single laugh at that comment.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to play?" James demanded.

I turned to Scorpius. "Just don't get hurt, yeah?" He nodded as I jumped into the air, mounting my broom before gravity took its toll and I was soaring upwards.

I was surprised at the turnout; I'd assumed it would be Albus, James, and Fred, of course; maybe Harry or dad would come out to play. But there was Dominique, as well as her brother Louis. Dad and Harry were above us, flying around, as well as Ginny. Even Molly, uncle Percy's daughter, had come. She was never a good quidditch player, but enjoyed flying nonetheless. And it's not like we could say no to her joining us. Lorcan and Lysander, aunt Luna's sons, who were in the same class as Dom at Hogwarts, were in attendance as well. That left everyone to pressure my mum into playing, which I joined in wholeheartedly. If she decided to play, we would have even teams of seven, something that hardly ever happened.

On several occasions through the night, I observed Scorpius getting on well with my cousins. I watched him laughing with James and Fred. He was in on the strategy with Albus and Ginny, and Dominique even apologized when she smashed into him. He responded kindly, and very unSlytherin. Which made Dom come over and wink at me. "You're right," she informed me. "He's different than he used to be."

We played well into the night, until each of us were frozen to the bone and could barely detach our fingers from our broom handles. We trooped back inside at around midnight for hot tea.

Ginny took a tally of all the people wanting rooms for the night, which I politely declined, until I was promised an amazing breakfast in the morning. I agreed, and Scorpius eventually said yes to a room as well.

"How big is this place?" he murmured to me.

"Huge. It used to be Potter Manor until it was destroyed," I told him quietly. We were sitting next to each other on a couch in a living room, where everyone was comfortably warming up by the fire. "James and Lily, Harry's parents, abandoned the place after Death Eaters killed Charlus and Dorea, Harry's grandparents. They moved to Godric's Hollow, leaving this vacant for years until the goblins at Gringrott's told Harry that the estate was still his." I was still talking quietly; I'm not sure how much engaged couples know about each other's families, but I didn't want to take any chances of people getting suspicious due to the fact that Scorpius knew nothing about us. "So they fixed it up to its former glory. You should see the ballroom."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Bigger than Malfoy Manor?"

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Wow. Impressive."

oO0Oo

Ginny put us all in rooms down one hallway; I got my favorite, a room in royal purple with gold accents. It was around three in the morning by the time I was showered and lying in bed, trying to go to sleep.

I was finally dozing off when there was a soft knock at my door. I didn't know if I wanted to see anyone, so I shot a spell at the door. It created a one-way window, where I could see Scorpius standing there looking sideways down the hall, but he couldn't see me. I cast a spell to open the door.

He slipped into the room and quietly shut the door. "Rose?" he whispered.

"You can talk," I informed him. "The walls are soundproof." I sat up in my bed; my room was cold. I turned down the offer of having my fire lit; now I was regretting it as my blankets slid down.

"That's neat," he said. "I had to soundproof my own when I turned seventeen."

He was still standing near the door in his dressing gown, looking around. His body was a dark shadow, only his platinum blonde hair standing out in the dark room. "What did you need?" And why couldn't it wait until morning? For all he knew I could have been asleep.

"I just…I suppose I can't fall asleep. And I thought it would be quite rude to just leave."

"Alright, well…" I didn't know what to say. "I guess we could try to make a potion or something."

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Well, come on then." I sighed, patting the bed next to me.

I could tell he was surprised, to say the least. "What?"

"Not like that. I always liked to talk to someone when I couldn't fall asleep, because it made me more tired to focus on their words. So maybe it will help you. And I know for a fact that you won't fall asleep standing up over there."

He hesitated, then his shadowy form moved over to the bed. Scorpius stopped before lying down. "Rose, I'm not sure if you'd like what I sleep in-"

"For Merlin's sake, get into bed. I'm tired," I complained. Wow, me ordering a guy to bed. Interesting. I'm glad the moonlight didn't fall on me, because he couldn't see the blush that spread like a wildfire across my face.

I peered at him as he dropped his dressing gown, and my intensified as I realized he slept in only boxers. _That's_ what he meant. I raised an eyebrow as he walked past the moonlit window and his abdomen muscles were highlighted. He must work out a lot or something, because he was the most fit person I'd ever seen. He slid beneath the covers and lay down next to me. "They didn't beat you up too bad, did they?" I asked lightly.

"Nah. No more than I did them."

"It always takes me back to Hogwarts years," I said with a smile. "Remember that year when Gryffindor's team was made of entirely Weasleys and Potters?"

"Of course. Everybody thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen, until you whipped everyone else's arses and won the cup easily. That was a painful year for Slytherin," he recalled.

"Lily is captain this year," I informed him. "Now it's her, Roxanne, Lucy, and Hugo. We still dominate over half the team."

"The other houses don't stand a chance," he said with a laugh. "It'll be a story to tell someday, the night I played quidditch with the Potter family."

That scared me, right there. Because who was he going to tell? He would be related to the Potters, therefore it wouldn't be as big of a deal as if a random person was invited. Did he realize that? Was he not aware of what he was doing? Until…

"I suppose it won't be as big of a deal, though, seeing how in three weeks they'll be my first cousins."

I turned to face him. The moonlight was moving, letting light shine on us, so I could see his face fairly clear. "Do you want kids?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in a few years, but to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready. I want to focus on my career for a while yet."

Which gave me another question that itched to be asked: "What do you do?"

Scorpius glanced at me. "I'm a healer; I work at St. Mungo's."

"Which part?"

"I deal with magical accidents, the things nobody knows. I try to understand how spells or curses went wrong and undo them. Maybe a potion was mixed incorrectly and gave them severe side effects, something impossible for them to fix because they have no idea where it went wrong. People come to me when they have no idea what happened, what hex their opponent used, and I have to diagnose it as well as fix it."

"That actually sounds difficult." I was impressed.

"Yeah, sometimes. It really is hard, especially if you loose someone. Because there's people out there who get a kick of slow and painful illnesses. But I do my best at fixing other people's misfortunes. I save lives, and that's good enough for me."

Another round of butterflies flew through my abdomen. He was talking so wisely and like an adult, a completely new angle from the Scorpius I had always known.

It was that moment that I realized I actually liked him as a person. We could be friends, if anything.

And on top of his smooth talking, there was also the fact that he was wearing only his shorts in my bed. And that Scorpius Malfoy was damn fit. I lay on my back again, refusing to look at him.

We talked for a while longer, him telling me about strange cases he'd worked on and me telling him about things I do at work, articles I was proud of and such. Eventually we fell asleep.

oO0Oo

"Wake up!" someone's voice was outside the four poster, thankfully not opening it before I yelled back.

"I'm awake!" I called, my eyes still closed but my head lifted.

"Breakfast in ten minutes." I heard their footstep fading away, certain that the voice belonged to Aunt Ginny.

I put my head back down and sprawled out, ready to sleep once again. Until I felt the bed shifting next to me. My eyes shot open and my gaze met Scorpius'. "Oh yeah."

"Good Morning," he said softly.

"Morning," I replied.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah." Scorpius snuck back to his room, and I showered and changed. When I arrived, everyone was already digging into his or her food. True to the promise, Ginny had made a wonderful breakfast.

Eventually everyone dispersed; When Scorpius excused himself to go to the loo, I was left with dad and uncle Harry.

"You two seem to be getting on well," Harry said. "It's very convincing."

I looked at him with a smile. "He's actually not that bad, once you get to know him."

They both looked a bit surprised. "That's good, though," dad said to Harry. To me, he said, "I'm glad you're getting along. Not like us and Draco Malfoy."

"What was so bad about him? I mean, before he became a Death Eater," I asked. "He does look scary, but nothing in his personality has ever made me dislike him," I informed them. "The only reason I've ever disliked the Malfoys was because they were on the opposite side in the war. And now that it's all behind them, they don't deserve all the hate. I mean, if the ministry didn't even deem Draco traitor enough to go to Azkaban, then what is the problem?" I asked. "I think I would want to help them anyways, after knowing all that, even if Kingsley didn't ask me. Though, marriage is a bit extreme," I said.

My dad's facial expression hardened at that last bit, and it was easy to tell he wasn't at peace with me marrying Scorpius. "Rosie, you're my little girl. It's not too late to break off the engagement. None of us will think any less of you." He looked…almost hopeful.

"Dad, I'm not going to break off my engagement," I said quietly. "I promised to help them, and I never break a promise."

"I know. I still don't like the idea."

I looked to Harry. This whole time he had been studying me, and he finally sat back and folded his arms, still looking thoughtful. "What?" I asked.

"I think you are exactly like your mum when she was your age." That gave me a smile, and the conversation ended as Scorpius rejoined our group.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. All characters, settings, and anything wizard belongs to JK Rowling. **

**To all who have asked: There is no set time for updates. I update when I have time to write, simple as that. If you are waiting for another update, follow the story. **

**Thank you, my wonderful readers, for the lovely reviews. They honestly make my day, and you lot are the reason I keep updating the story. **


	13. Unexpected Feelings

I leaned back and crossed my legs; the slit in the long skirt of my dress revealed my pale skin, up to mid thigh. My diamond ring shone in the soft candlelight as I observed Scorpius across the table. "So my parents decided on Hogwarts after all," he finished, looking up at me.

"Do you ever wish you went to Italy?" I asked.

"Not at all. Their school is a series of houses that are half an hour's walk from each other, and they don't have anything to transport you faster. I suppose their students are in shape, though."

"As if our hundreds of staircases aren't just as bad," I replied softly as my eyes moved around the room.

"Are they watching again?" he asked, hardly louder than a murmur. He recognized the change in my voice.

I nodded and let a smile spread across my face. I leaned forward and reached my left hand across the table. Scorpius caught it in his own, and I chanced another glance over his shoulder to the left, where the Board of Operations from St. Mungo's was dining, the four executives and the Chief Healer. "Are they invited to the wedding?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he answered. Scorpius leaned towards me across the small table, and I towards him. "Are they still looking?" He asked.

Shifting my eyes, I noted three of them glancing our way and nodded once. My eyes bounced back to Scorpius as his hand brushed softly against my cheek. We were now leaning so far across the table that I could see myself reflected in his eyes. My cheeks flushed softly as his lips brushed my own. I closed my eyes and stayed put as the chaste kiss lingered slightly. We separated as our waiter brought the bill; as was custom, Scorpius handed him a stack of Galleons and didn't ask for change. I stood up and the coat rack jumped to life, rushing over. Scorpius selected our cloaks, and he wrapped me in mine snugly. Taking my hand, we left and disapparated to his house.

For once we avoided Astoria; she must not have noticed us arriving. Scorpius took me to his favorite sitting room and I sat down on the couch. "That went well," I said. "They had no reason to doubt us."

"I agree," he replied as he gracefully sat in an armchair. It was almost a habit now to discuss whether or not bystanders had bought our act. "The Chief even smiled at us. He never smiles."

"Well, I suppose when you're faced with death every day, not being able to save a person…it must get hard. He probably doesn't ever have much reason to smile."

"You're right. He has to sign off on every single death, and review the causes. It's the highest ranking job in the field, yet I wouldn't want it for a million galleons." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; the blonde tresses were now overgrown and shaggy.

I folded my legs under my body and hugged a pillow. "It's chilly in here," I commented.

"Maybe if you covered your legs you'd be warmer," he said softly. Turning away, he shot a spell at the fireplace and started the half-charred logs on fire again.

I looked down immediately, and blushed. The slit in my skirt was flaring to maximum capacity. The view Scorpius must have been getting was definitely not appropriate. I vaguely wondered if he saw my knickers until I blanched upon remembering that I wasn't wearing any. I shot my legs straight out and rearranged my skirt, so that I was once again sitting like a lady. "Sorry," I mumbled, still quite embarrassed. Exactly how much had he seen? I was just too damn comfortable around him now, and I wasn't used to these dresses that Astoria kept giving me.

"It's not a problem, I was just suggesting you might be warmer that way."

"Thank you," I said as I got up and moved closer to the fire, which was now crackling merrily. Shady walked in with a load of firewood that looked three times his weight, balanced in one arm. He placed a few logs in the fire and the rest piled neatly in a large basket.

"No problem," Scorpius replied. I turned around, letting my back soak up some heat. I looked up as I heard a glass clink, and I saw him with some wine. I adored wine. "Would you like a glass?" he asked with a smile.

"I think you know the answer to that," I replied with a grin as I watched him pour it.

"There you are," he said, handing me a very generous portion.

"Thank you," I said once again. I sat down on the couch and curled my legs, this time minding the skirt on my dress.

"So I've been meaning to ask you," he started, sitting next to me on the couch, "about a few things concerning our wedding.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to live? I'd rather not stay here, though if you want to of course we can. Or we could stay in your flat if you wish, or perhaps we could find a place of our own?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. On some level I was hoping we could stay the same…but my family would expect us to move in together. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was actually talking to a friend, who had some old property that had a small cottage on it. It's very isolated, though, and the nearest neighbor is about ten kilometers away."

"If that's what you want," I said. It wouldn't bother me, I could apparate.

"I want to know where you fancy living," he said.

I shrugged as I took a drink of wine. "I always liked small cottages. Maybe I could have a garden."

He smiled at me. "I'll see what I can arrange. And on another note, the wedding itself." I nodded to show I was listening. "We've given my mother much of the control, but I'm guessing you'd like some say. So before everything's finalized, tomorrow and too late to change, I think it's a good idea if you reviewed everything with her."

"Okay." This wine was delicious.

"Then another thing. We're still not quite as comfortable as we should be with each other." I looked up at Scorpius to see him watching me.

"What now?"

"Rose, that night we're going to have to be constantly holding each other, kissing, acting like newlyweds. And we don't want to ruin it, do we?" I raised an eyebrow, so he explained further. "I just think it'd be a good idea to get used to one another. So whenever we're together, we should be touching. Holding hands or hugging, maybe throw a few kisses in. Anything so that we don't blow it on our wedding day. Like if I put my hand on your shoulder, I don't want you to jump out of your skin and fidget uncomfortably."

I totally saw his point. Even though we kissed…I suppose that made things even stranger. The tension was obvious when we weren't absolutely focused on impressing others with us. "So we hug and snog a few times. I could be okay with that," I said. It was almost humiliating to say. But, I suppose it would make it easier for the wedding night…gulp. We'd have to officially consummate our marriage, or the binding magic wouldn't take and our marriage would be void as far as the legal department at the Ministry was concerned.

"Deal," he said with a kind smile. He reached out his arm. Completely self-conscious, I slowly scooted closer to him. How was I supposed to do this? I did the first thing that popped into my brain. I curl my feet beneath me and lay my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap themselves around me and I feel awkward. "Relax, Rose." His voice is deep and his chest rumbles with the sound. "The whole point of this is so that we get comfortable doing things like this."

I shifted my head so it was more comfortable. "I'm thinking we'll have to do this a lot," I said quietly. "I've never had a serious relationship," I confessed. "I've not much experience in…in anything. So I'm not used to touching so freely." I hid my face in his robes.

"It's alright, Rose, don't be embarrassed." He paused, and I could hear his heartbeat, constant and steady. "I could make things easier for you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I was finally relaxing in his arms.

"If you wanted me to…" Scorpius hesitated. "I could try and make it easier. For us on our wedding night, I mean." I felt my face getting red from his meaning, and I tensed up once again. "It'll be your first time, and I don't want to if you aren't ready. But we have to…" he seemed to be struggling with his words. "I guess I could make it easier if we were comfortable. It's a big deal to kiss right now, so what'll it be when we have sex?" My face was absolutely scarlet with redness worthy of a Weasley.

"I understand," I said. He was trying to say that we should, in essence, practice. Snog, get touchy…just so it's not so much of a big deal.

He seemed relieved. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." I still had my face hidden and refused to look at him, but I felt his body relax.

Scorpius was quiet, but his hand played with my hair. "Rose?" I unburied my face from his robes and finally met eye contact with him.

"Hm?" His face was so close to mine. He was starting to get a shadow of stubble along his jaw; that told me it was late.

"Remember, this will make things better for us," Scorpius said quietly. "Three weeks." I didn't move my head away as he kissed me.

It was slow and gentle, overall sweet. I let myself relax; this wasn't so bad. "Is this okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah," I breathed. I didn't open my eyes and almost instantly he captured my lips with his own once again. And my heart started racing, my tummy turning. I felt it again. It overwhelmed my body, making it difficult to think. As the kiss started to get more heated, it took control.

The problem is, I don't know exactly what 'it' is.

Scorpius took the wine glass from my hand; moments later I was scooting closer as his strong arms pulled me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to his asking tongue. His arms were tight around my waist. I knew for certain my cheeks were flushed. My body was trembling, and I couldn't seem to stop it.

This kiss…it's doing thing to me. Things I'd never before experienced. It's…wonderful. It's unexpected.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I encouraged input. If I like the suggestions, I'll use them in the story. (: Until next time!**


	14. Scorpius

**A/N: Sorry I've not been updating. My life is bouncing from one thing to the next, one country to another...it's the life of a nomad. Wonderful, but sometimes there's no internet! So here's a quick chapter for you all. **

**Scorpius' point of view…**

"Damn it!" I yelled. Adrenaline still pumped through my body as I stalked down the corridor, not caring that the Cleaning Crew was staring at me. Or that the caretakers were glancing out from their patient's rooms, giving me dirty looks.

I burst into the Healer's lounge, glaring around. "Where the fuck were you all?" I yelled.

My mentor looked up, startled, from his place in an armchair. "I just flooed here. I came as soon as I got the message." His voice was trying to calm me, but I wouldn't let it.

"And the fact that not a single one of you came to help me?" I yelled again. I glared at my fellow healers; though they were all in training, like me, they could have come to try and help.

A couple mumbles, and avoided eye contact. Brilliant.

"I'm sure you did everything you could." I looked at Healer Welsh, trying to keep the anger from my face as he spoke.

"But that doesn't ignore the fact that my patient died," I said scathingly.

"Let's go have a look," he said calmly. He saw past the faux expression on my face, and knew I was having to resist hexing someone.

I followed my mentor out the door; we poured over the dead wizard I had failed to save. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Welsh said. "But it looks to me like you did everything you could have. I'm sure you saw that tear in the heart?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then he was dead before you got here?"

"But I could have tried to restart—"

"No, actually, you couldn't have. This was dark magic. You didn't have the spell wrong, like you must think." My eyebrows raised and I came closer to the dead body, examining the heart that was practically torn to shreds. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Watch." Welsh poked his wand to the non-beating heart and murmured a revealing spell. A small, dark circle appeared. "This person was murdered, Scorpius, and there was nothing you could have done to save them."

"You're sure?" And here I thought I was going to be in so much trouble, letting a patient die…and I was so angry because no one answered my emergency summoning charm.

"I'm certain. I'll floo a letter to the Auror department. Stay for a bit. I'm sure they'll want to talk to you. And clean those robes; they look horrid." Healer Welsh walked towards the door; he turned and flicked his wand at the body. A bubble appeared around the body, making sure nothing would touch it while the spell was there. "Good job, though, Healer Malfoy." He left, the door swinging behind him.

I glanced at my watch. It was seven thirty; I had dinner reservations with Rose at eight. I had to let her know I may be late.

I walked to the now empty lounge and grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Dear Rose,_

_There's a setback at work, so I may be late. I'll be by your house when I'm done. I'll try to make it. _

_Scorpius._

I walked over to the fireplace, and took a pinch of green powder from the pot on the mantle. I threw it in the fire, and addressed it to Rose's flat.

Then I sat down to wait. I sprawled out on a couch, my legs stretching. I wondered if Rose would be mad. How long would the Aurors be? I gave my watch another look.

Two weeks from today I would be married to Rose Weasley. Who would've thought? Growing up, I never really talked to her. Of course, there were the odd times when we had to work together in class, maybe be potions partners for the day, but that was all the direct involvement we had with each other. There were some Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor fights, but that was everyone in the houses, not just us.

I'd always secretly been jealous of the Weasley/Potter clan. They were always so happy, never left by themselves, alone. I was the only person in my family under the age of 30, leaving me to make my own friends and try to fit in. I was an outcast, because of my father's involvement in the war. But Rose, and all her cousins, were popular. They had no difficulty finding their places, ever so proud of their Gryffindor status.

And then there was Rose herself. She wasn't completely arrogant, like most of the tossers in her house, but kind and brave. A true lion, I liked to think. And I wasn't sure if she knew, but she was drop dead gorgeous. The only reason she wasn't the most popular girl in school (by dating standards) was that she had dozens of cousins looking out and threatening. She wasn't the type to starve herself to get the stick, straight figure. Rose had a nice body with attractive curves. It was the type of body that made my mouth go dry and my brain to function abnormally.

The thing was, she never acted like she was beautiful. She acted self-conscious. Like she had no idea she was the prettiest girl in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I looked up. Standing in the doorway was none other than Rose' dad, and some other man, both dressed in Auror robes, midnight black.

"Yes," I replied unnecessarily. I stood up as they walked towards me.

"This is simple," Ron Weasley said to me. "We need to know that you tried one hundered percent to save…" he looked down at a piece of parchment, "Mr. Edwin Hastings, and that his injuries were a result of dark magic. Any other information that may be helpful is welcome."

"I tried every spell in the book, but Mr. Hastings was too far damaged for me to save." Now the corpse had a name. "His injuries were proven to be dark magic by Healer Welsh."

The second Auror had a quill suspended in midair, scrawling this down on parchment. "Can you tell me where he was found?"

I shook my head. "He was brought in by a garbage collector who found him." I said. "If you ask the secretary downstairs, she will be able to give you his name."

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley said. "That's all we need for now. Have a good night." They walked out of the room, still very serious looking.

I quickly changed into my dress robes and disapparated without even bothering to leave the hospital. I arrived on Rose' doorstep as the hour turned. I knocked loudly and tucked my hands into my pockets.

The door opened, and I stepped in. "I'll be a minute, I didn't actually think you'd make it," she called. "Have a seat." The door to her bedroom was slightly ajar, and her shadow passed by.

I sat down, noting she hadn't bothered to check who I was. I could be anyone. I picked up a book that was on the coffee table. Fingering through it, I noted it was some sort of fiction novel. I looked at the front and noticed it was signed by the author. Interesting.

"I'm ready now," she said. I looked up, and my mouth went slightly dry. I knew my mother was supplying dresses, to keep Rose looking sharp for the Malfoy name and all, but…she was sexy. This dress was mid-calf in the back, knee high in the front, and a deep olive colour. It clung to her curves perfectly, just allowing the mind to wonder…

"You look lovely," I said with a smile.

She looked up, hooking an earring in the left side. "Thank you. You look nice too."

I chuckled slightly as a thought came to my head. She had agreed we get used to each other… 'practice'… I walked towards her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her face slowly to mine. Blood rushed through my body as I kissed her, softly and sweetly. The kind of kiss that made me go insane with longing.

I pulled away to see that adorable blush spread across her cheeks, and down her neck. "Shall we go then?" I asked, trying my best not to look phased. "We're a few minutes late…"

"Of course," she replied. I smirked as she slipped her wand down the front of her dress, but quickly changed my expression as she looked up with a smile. I followed her out the door, watching her hips sway in those heels…

I held out my arm and she grasped it as I turned, concentrating on our destination. My feet hit solid ground and I opened my eyes just in time to watch Rose stumble and start falling. Instinctively my arms shot out to catch her. She smiled at me and said, "Thanks."

I nodded and smiled back as we started walking to the corner where the restaurant was. We were eating Italian tonight. I asked the waitress in her native Italian language for our drinks, knowing exactly what Rose would want.

"Are you fluent in every language?" she asked me quietly.

"Of course not," I replied.

"What can you speak?" she pressed, looking up from the menu.

"Well, once you get a few main ones down, they're really all the same here in Europe," I said. She gave me a pointed look. "English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Portuguese, Swedish, Greek…and Latin," I said, counting them off on my fingers.

Rose's eyebrows rose in shock. "I hardly speak English properly," she said with a laugh. "I suppose traveling won't be a problem with you, then."

"Probably not. I can generally communicate in some way or another." I swear she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"How did you even have time to learn all those?"

"Summers are very lonely when you're the only one around," I defended myself. "And it's no big deal that I speak nine languages. Some blokes at the Ministry can speak two hundered."

"I suppose it's just hard to imagine." I watched her twirl a strand of hair around her finger. The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our dinner. Rose fiddled with her napkin as we settled down to wait.

"What do you mean?" I asked after the waitress left.

"I spent half my holiday at home, where we're down the lane from Harry and Ginny's and the other half at grandmum Weasley's with my whole family. I always wondered what it would be like to have a quiet, peaceful holiday."

"They're not all they're cracked up to be. After a week I'd be insane with loneness," I confided. "The only fun part was when we traveled or the rare days when my parents actually allowed a friend over."

"I hardly ever get a moment alone," she said. "It's always loud and you never get to do what you wanted. But at the end of the day, I couldn't imagine not having my family."

I nodded as our food appeared at our table, much like at Hogwarts. We started eating, and about halfway through our meal I saw Rose stiffen. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just…James' ex girlfriend just walked in." I raised an eyebrow. "Adaline Derwent," she explained.

"Ah," I said, nodding. The Derwents were an old Wizarding family, up there with the ancient lines of Malfoys and Blacks. Until recently they were stuck on the pure-blood thing, too, just like granddad. And even without the attitude, they were all pure bloods, and quite proud of it. They were brilliant though, the whole lot of them, and lookers too. Adaline was the oldest of two, her brother a few years younger than us. She'd been a Slytherin in my class. "James went out with a Slytherin?" I was amused.

"I think it was a spell or potion or something. It was for a week and he swore he wasn't thinking straight. Anyways, she hates my family."

I finally glanced over my shoulder to see Adaline, sitting across from her parents. "She doesn't care for me much, either," I said with a small smile.

"What happened?"

"I went out with her once, and hated it so much that I left in the middle of lunch."

Rose smirked. "That bad?"

"She's a monster. Unfortunately, she never forgave me for publicly humiliating her."

"She sees us." Rose looked down at her food, carefully arranging some onto her fork.

"It doesn't matter, she won't do anything with her parents here. She'll probably just ignore us." I knew her type of person; of course that's what she'd do. After all, we were Slytherin.


	15. Of Lingerie and Family

**A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. Perhaps with this next chapter you will forgive me? You can thank raiderluva10 for kicking my arse into gear.**

"One week!" squealed Zara.

I sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Merlin," I whispered.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she sang in a sing-song voice. She sprung up from the other side of my bed, where we had passed out last night after talking for hours on end- Just like when we were in Hogwarts.

I listened to her footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen and started to make some tea. She started talking about which place we should get our hair done at, debating facts, but I was only half listening.

Because a week from today I would be Mrs. Malfoy. Bloody _married_ to Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh Merlin.

"Rose?" Zara asked, suddenly right next to me.

I jumped. "Huh?" I asked brilliantly, looking up at her.

"I asked if you had anything to wear on the wedding night."

"What do you mean?" I was honestly drawing a blank.

"When you have sex for the first time as a married couple. Do you honestly want to show up in those granny panties I know you so adore?"

My face turned bright red. "Er…"

"It's okay. You've got today off, right? Let's go. Get dressed, and I'll finish breakfast."

In the middle of my shower, she barged in and started instructing me to use hair removal spells in places I'd never bothered with before. "I know it's weird, just do it," she demanded, "before I come in there and do it myself."

"Alright," I said hastily. I believed a hundred percent that she would, too. I said the spell and watched in fascination at the results. "Thanks, Zara," I said, poking my head around the curtain. "I wouldn't have thought of it."

"It's almost like you're a virgin," she said with a laugh as she left. I still felt guilty about lying to her. But I didn't really have a choice, did I?

I magically dried myself and donned some pretty red robes, slipping into my comfy walking shoes. Zara, true to her word, had breakfast ready. I ate as she showered and we were out the door by ten thirty.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me," I groaned as she shoved things into my arms. I refused to look at anyone or anything since we entered this store, which was nestled in a secluded corner in Muggle London.

"Oh, shut up Rose, you'll thank me when it's all over. Now go try these on for size; you're lucky I'm not making the lady measure you."

Reluctantly I did as she asked; I didn't see the point in arguing when I knew she'd get her way. I shuffled into the dressing room and shut the door. Stripping down to my knickers, I grimaced at the things she gave me. I didn't even know how to put this stuff on properly, so I guessed as I tried things on.

"Is sizing alright?" Zara called.

"Yeah, I think so-" I hardly got the words out when she started talking once again.

"I'm coming in."

"No!" I exclaimed as I attempted to shut the door on her.

"Rose Weasley, you let me see. It's not like I haven't seen it all before."  
"This is so weird," I complained.

"Let me in, or I'll vanish that door." I rolled my eyes and let her in.

I squirmed under her inspecting gaze. "You're definitely getting this. My treat."

"Zara, I don't think…" I trailed off as I looked at myself in the mirror. It just wasn't _me_.

"You guys really haven't done too much, have you?" Zara asked.

I blushed and shook my head honestly.

"Well, don't worry. I'll find something simpler for your wedding night, but still perfect." Zara ended up getting me some frilly white undergarments which made me blush to even think about. But truthfully, they did make me feel sexy. Completely not myself, but sexy. And…maybe it would make it a bit easier? Who knows.

oO0Oo

"Shall we?" Scorpius asked. I looked at him and nodded, rising from my chair. We just finished dinner. Truthfully, I was getting tired of keeping up our public image. But the last thing we needed was a rumor we were splitting up, especially so soon before the wedding.

Like usual, I allowed Scorpius to help me into my traveling cloak. I enjoyed the feel of his hands as they smoothed the fabric down over my shoulders, lingering just a bit. He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked out.

"What?" Scorpius turned to ask, just as a blinding flash broke through the dark night.

"Shit," I whispered as soon as I saw who was outside the doors.

"Scorpius, how are you feeling about your upcoming wedding?" that all to familiar, obnoxious voice asked.

"Er…" Scorpius looked at me questioningly. I grabbed him by the hand and kept walking, just towards the apparation point.

"Are your parents proud of you? Did they expect it?" Another photo. "Rose, how are Ron and Hermione handling this? What does Harry think?"

I held tight to Scorpius as I turned on the spot, watching as one last flash illuminated the night. We landed and as per usual, I had to steady my churning stomach. "Who was that?" Scorpius asked.

We started walking to my flat. "That," I began scathingly, "was Eugene Bernard Pierce."

"And why was he—"

"Because he's the most annoying person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." I glared at my door as I reached out and slapped it; it swung open for its owner.

"Was he a reporter?"

"Yes. For Witch Weekly." I threw my cloak at the coat rack, which extended its tiny arm to catch my cloak.

"And you don't like him?"

I gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't like him at all. He makes my life simply miserable sometimes. Like when he writes something ridiculous and puts it in his magazine…my bosses get ticked because they think my team missed something. So then it sets us back a ton when I have to send my reporters to investigate. He makes a big mess, and leaves unhappy people who aren't willing to cooperate with us, thinking we will do the same thing, just spread rumors. And it's all his fault." I threw myself down on my couch as I summoned a bottle of wine.

Scorpius gracefully plopped next to me and took the bottle, pouring me a glass. "I see."

I shook my head. "Who knows what he'll say about us," I muttered darkly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad. And with all those lies, who really believes Witch Weekly?"

I downed some of the heavenly liquid. "Right. Who actually reads it, anyways? They just go there for pictures of sexy wizards."

"Exactly." Scorpius nodded along with me, and I decided to drop the subject.

I glanced sideways at him, and saw how his hair was getting longer, falling over his forehead. He was looking sharp in some simple dress robes. But what really jump started my heart was the way he was looking at me. And he was so close…what the hell, right?

I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised, but fully responded. And before I knew it I was falling back onto the couch, him on top of me. Our tongues were fighting as I ran my hand through his silky blonde hair. I shuddered as his thumb quickly passed over my breast. Everything he did…it was all new to me.

My hands reached out, as if of their own accord, and slid inside his dress robes. I felt his warm skin as I touched his bare chest. Between the two of us, we got his robes off. I hardly cared he was in just his knickers.

But as he lowered himself down on me once again, I felt a hardness that wasn't there before, against my thigh. I blushed magnificently as I realized what it was. I stopped moving against his lips and he pulled his face back to look at me questioningly. "Rose?" his voice was deep.

"Not yet," I mumbled.

His body disappeared, and when I opened my eyes he had his robes on once again.

"I'm sorry…just not yet. I'm almost there, trust me," I said.

"I understand completely," Scorpius said, looking at me with a smile. "And I really do have to go; I have the nightshift at St. Mungo's. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded with a grateful smile. "Family dinner. Yay."

"It won't be too bad. My parents will be on their best behavior."

I laughed. "It's not yours I'm worried about. You seem to have forgotten how huge my family is."

"Whatever happens, we'll survive. Good night, Rose." Scorpius swooped down to give me a very satisfying kiss before disapparating straight from my flat.

oO0Oo

"How's your holiday so far?" I asked Hugo.

"Great."

"School?"

"Mum's driving me bloody bonkers just because I have two E's and an A." Hugo was very energetic at the moment, almost like he had a secret. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I knew my brother too well.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" He didn't make eye contact.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. What makes you think that I'm hiding something?"

"Because you're a horrid liar. Something at school?"

Hugo jumped guiltily. He really was an open book. "Promise not to tell?" We both automatically glanced around, looking for mum or dad. Just like when we were little.

"As long as you're not secretly dying or something, yeah."

"There's this girl."

"Aahh!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

"Shut up," he mumbled, his ears turning red.

"Who is it?"

"You know Danielle, right? Lily's friend?"

"You're going out with Lily's best friend?"

"Uh, not really. I mean, we're taking things slower, but…yeah."

I leaned across the couch and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Your first girlfriend. You're getting so old."

"You're one to talk. Rosie, you're getting married in six days."

I kept my smile on my face, though it was probably very forced looking. "I know. Everything's changing." I slumped back.

"Do you ever wish nothing ever changed?" Hugo quietly asked.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "What time would you want?"

"I can't decided. Maybe just last year. You'd still be in school with me"

"Remember when we were little?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

In that moment, hundreds of memories flashed behind my closed eyelids. Flashbacks of Hugo in diapers still. Of getting scolded for riding our dog like a horse. Climbing trees, swimming in lakes, magical accidents… Life was so much more simple when we were children.

It made me feel homesick.

I turned to Hugo and gave him a hug. "I love you, baby brother," I said.

"I love you too."

That's how our parents walked in on us, hugging, me with tears running. They smiled at each other and dad put his arm around mum.

oO0Oo

"Rose!" mum called. "Guests have arrived!"

I sighed, looking into my reflection. "Time to go impress the in-laws," I grumbled.

Zara laughed. "They adore you. Why else would they send you such fabulous clothes?"

I nodded. "I suppose you're right. Let's head down then."

It seemed mum had worked her magic once again. Miraculously, we had managed to fit all my friends, my extensive family, the Malfoy family, and Scorpius' friends all into our modest home without a problem.

I forced Zara to stay at my side as I greeted everyone and got their congratulations. I still hadn't spotted Scorpius, which angered me to no end. His parents were sure he'd come, but didn't know where he was when I asked.

"What's he playing at?" Zara asked lightly.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the bloody wanker who I was supposed to marry. "I have no idea."

"Who are we talking about?" A deep, familiar voice said from behind us.

I spun around. Standing there was Scorpius, looking quite handsome in his robes and his carefully arranged hair. To be honest…his appearance took my breath away. I smiled. "Glad you could make it to your own party."

"Sorry love," he said quietly so that just Zara and I could hear. Then he leaned closer to me and whispered softly, "I was needed for an emergency at St. Mungo's."

I nodded as his hands made it around my waist. He delicately kissed me. Immediately there was some cheering, and I pulled back quickly, bright red as Scorpius laughed.

The evening went by fairly smooth; we all had dinner with the help of some of Grandmum Weasley's excellent cooking skills combined with mum's. The result was fantastic.

I introduced Scorpius to everyone; all our old schoolmates were completely shocked that we were getting married, of course, but were used to the idea by now. I was introduced properly to Scorpius' best friend. His name was Xavier Moriah, and was also in Slytherin. He was to be the best man.

As the last of our guests left that night, the four of us (Zara, Xavier, Scorpius and I) apparated to my flat, completely wasted. Hey, family events will do that to you, right?

I collapsed into my bed, hardly conscious of someone else doing the same next to me before I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: As always, I welcome suggestions/ideas for this story. Let me know if I should continue. In other words, are you still enjoying it? ~BasketCase**


	16. Get Ready, Get Set

16

I stretched out, feeling uncommonly well-rested. Since I had the next two weeks off of work, before and after wedding time, I didn't bother to get up. I lay, surrounded by the warmth of my comforter. I grabbed it and pulled more of it around me, but I was startled when I met resistance. It must still be tucked in the bottom. I yanked and it came to me. I smiled and turned, the heavy blanket surrounding me completely like a cocoon.

Then someone yanked it back. And unfortunately, because of the fact that I was on it, I came with. I was now pressed against the sleeping body next to me as they wormed their way into my cocoon. "Scoot," Scorpius murmured sleepily.

My eyes narrowed. "Get your own blanket."

He opened one eye. "I'm trying to sleep. Didn't you ever learn to share?"

I rolled my eyes and flopped over. I didn't leave him much room, and soon we were comfortably spooning. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again.

"Wake up, you two. For Merlin's sake, it's almost noon." Zara was shaking my shoulder.

"Fine," I replied as I opened my eyes easily. I wiggled out of Scorpius' arms, choosing to ignore the fact that they were there in the first place. I showered and got dressed, finally looking at the scene on my couch. Zara was fully dressed, laying down where she had obviously slept. And right next to her, where my coffee table usually was, sat a bed with Xavier sound asleep.

I raised an eyebrow at Zara. She shrugged, saying, "Apparently he can do transfiguration while drunk. I just hope someone knows the spell to get your table back."

"Heard that," Xavier grunted, his face smashed into the pillow.

"I'm fairly positive the blankets are made of yesterday's _Prophet_," Zara continued as if he hadn't spoken. "And the pillow of your _Wizarding World Today_."

I laughed lightly as I set about to make tea. "I suppose that has to count for something; if I'd have tried it, I'd end up with a simple cot instead of that monstrosity."

"If you girls would like me to wake up, you could just ask instead of talking my ear off," Xavier grumbled as he sat up. His tan skin contrasted with the white sheets. He stretched his arms and Zara and I got a fantastic view of his abs. She turned towards me with her mouth open, and I just giggled. She may have started drooling a bit as he ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair.

He jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom. "Close your mouth, you're drooling," I whispered.

She closer her mouth quickly and I heard her teeth click together. "Shut up," she said.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughter.

"I haven't really seen him in a while," she replied defensively. "And there's nothing wrong with looking, right?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

Zara and I started on breakfast, and eventually all four of us were dressed and sitting down, eating. "This is actually really good," Xavier said.

"You sound surprised." Both Zara and I had spoken at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled.

Xavier shot us a strange look, then at Scorpius who shrugged. "I only meant that I haven't had eggs this good since Hogwarts," he clarified.

"I see." Zara sounded smug. We'd spend summers with my grandmum Weasley at the Burrow, and she'd taught us to cook for my gigantic family.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "So, any plans for today?"

Zara and I looked at each other. I shook my head as a wicked grin passed over her face. "Not a big deal, but I'm throwing a bridal shower for this lucky lady."

"And I wasn't invited?" Scorpius asked.

"Females only."

"I thought you were joking." I looked into her eyes as my own narrowed.

"Not at all, love."

"But-"

"No buts. The invitations were sent out ages ago, and I've already got your gift."

My nose crinkled. Of course I knew what she was giving me.

"And this morning?" Scorpius asked.

"I suppose we have that free yet," I said before Zara could make up any other plans.

"Excellent."

We ended up playing some card game that Xavier owned. It was hilarious, I have to admit. It was charmed so you couldn't lie, and it brought out funny truths and hilarious statements. I'll admit, I did have a scare when I almost had to say I wasn't in love with Scorpius, but we sailed over that one quickly as soon as he caught on.

I watched Xavier and Zara the whole time. They were actually getting on quite well. They joked and laughed as if they were old friends. It was surprising, to say the least, that she was enjoying the presence of a Slytherin. Maybe it was time for me to completely abandon my Slytherin prejudice, once and for all.

My bridal shower ended up being just a nice get together with my female friends and family. We mainly just visited for a few hours. I got some nice presents, like lotions and body-care potions and some domestic things like cookbooks and self boiling pots and such. All in all, it was a pleasant day. Even if Zara couldn't stop talking about Xavier.

oO0Oo

My mind was blissfully unaware of the universe as it shifted from dream to dream. Suddenly I was in a ridiculous white dress, so huge and puffy you could hardly see my face. With each step down the aisle I took, the bigger it got, until it was so huge and so heavy that I got buried and it knocked me down.

Scorpius' voice said, "But you promised the minister; we have to get married."

So I kept rolling down the aisle. When the weight left, I looked down. I was standing stark naked in front of everyone I knew. I started crying as people let out a few uncertain chuckles.

"It's okay," Scorpius said. "We have to go through with this wedding. It'll be done in a bit. Do you want my jacket?"

I woke up with a jolt, as if I had been shocked.

Just a dream, just a dream. I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings. I had a horrible headache, and my stomach was very upset; I was hung over. I stretched out on the bed and my foot hit something. I looked to my side and saw Zara. Oh, my bachelorette party was yesterday. That would explain why I couldn't actually remember anything.

I reached out and shoved Zara. "Wake up," I mumbled. She turned and groaned. "Do you have a hangover tonic?"

She rolled over, promptly falling on the floor. I laughed, but that made my head hurt worse. I watched as she slowly got up and truged over to a bag. Rummaging around, she got a couple of vials out. "Your welcome," she mumbled as she made her way back to the bed. She shoved one at me while chugging hers.

I downed it, shuddering at the taste. Within moments, my symptoms lessened and I could fully open my eyes. "I don't even remember last night," I said to Zara.

"I don't remember much either." She rolled over on her side to look at me. I did the same, and we both burst out laughing. "That must mean it was good."

I giggled. And then my whole body froze. "It's New Year's eve," I whispered. "I'm getting married." My stomach dropped, as if I had just jumped off a cliff. My mind raced, a thousand thoughts rushing through my head. Zara said something, but I didn't hear it. I was borderline in shock. It was all so real…my dress was hanging in the closet. I saw it through the partially open door. "Why did I think a morning wedding was a good idea?" I asked.

"So then you could be at your honeymoon suite at a good time." Zara jumped up, suddenly in commander mode. "Go take a shower, make it long, get relaxed. I'll be here when you get out."

I did as she said. I took nearly an hour, washing every single inch of my body. I was certain there wouldn't be a speck of dirt or oil anywhere. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. Still dripping wet, I walked out into the bedroom, and blinked in surprise.

My room had been transformed completely into a beauty parlor. I slowly walked forward into the crowd of people that were my bridesmaids and apparently stylists. One of the stylists flicked her wand at me and I was completely dry. "Here, go put these on quick," Zara said, handing me a pile of clothes.

I turned around and walked into the bathroom once again, not saying a word. I dropped my towel and began dressing in the sexy lingerie she had given me. I didn't really care at this point. I shimmied on the real garters, as well as the fake one that I supposed Scorpius would take off in front of everyone at the wedding. I put on the button up shirt and the loose sweatpants Zara gave me over the lingerie ensemble and walked back out. I was put into a chair immediately. I noticed everyone else had their hair and makeup done, and dressed similar to me.

"I'll do your hair, if you'll hold still," One of the unfamiliar witches said.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly.

"I'll get to work on your hands," the second one said as she gently grabbed my wrist and placed it on the armrest.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be done soon," Zara told me.

I noticed everyone else being quiet: Lily, Dominique, and Maeva. Zara was obviously in charge. "Lily, would you go oversee the flowers? Make sure they're how we discussed. Astoria should be down there as well, but just double check that everything's alright."

"Sure. Fifteen minutes alright?"

"Perfect." I heard the door open and close as my hair was being tugged at. Zara continued. "Dominique, you should go make sure your cousins are ready to seat people. Guests should be arriving within twenty minutes, and we need to make sure they're all prepared with their seating charts."

"Okay. I'll come back when people start coming."

"Good." I now noticed all my hair was off my neck, and the second stylist had moved on to my other hand. "Maeva, would you mind checking that the Minister found Hermione? And then knock on Scorpius' door and make sure they're getting ready. We don't need a late groom."

"I'll be back soon." The door opened and shut a third time.

"Z?" I asked. My eyes were still closed.

"Yeah?" her voice was closer now.

"I'm nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," she told me. "You love Scorpius, he loves you. This is what you're supposed to do when you're in love."

I couldn't tell her that wasn't the case. "I know."

"You look beautiful, though," Zara told me. Stylist number one told me to open my eyes and check out my hair. It was beautiful, in a twisty updo, curls pinned to my head.

"It looks great," I said. She moved on to my face as stylist number two moved to my toes, giving me a pedicure and making my feet look pampered. Soon my makeup was done, and stylist one was casting charms to keep my face that way.

One by one my friends and family came back. Lily reported that the flowers had gotten both Astoria's and her own approval; she carried a box with our bouquets. They were beautiful, filled with calla lilies and some other greens. Dom said everything was set, and guests were now arriving. Maeva said the men were all dressed and ready, and as she was leaving Astoria was delivering boutonnières. Hermione had indeed found the Minister, and they were going over the plans.

I looked beautiful, with my hair and makeup done to perfection. My nails were neatly filed and my whole body was soft and lightly perfumed like Roses. "Thank you guys so much," I choked out. I was starting to get emotional.

"It's your day, honey," Zara said with a huge grin. "Now go to the loo one more time; we need to get your dress on." I did as she said, and when I came out all my bridesmaids were dressed, and the stylists were doing final touchups on their hair. I looked to the bed, where my wedding dress was laying.

"We've got five minutes," Dominique announced quietly. My heart was pounding and my palms were starting to get a little bit sweaty. Maeva and Lily picked up my dress and unzipped it; it stood up on its own. They pushed it down to the floor. I struggled to get out of my sweatpants as Zara calmly helped me unbutton my shirt; why did it have to have so many buttons?

I wasn't even embarrassed as I was standing in lingerie in front of everyone. I took Dominique's hands as I stepped into the dress. It was pulled up and zipped. "Make sure that zipper is hidden," I requested of Zara who was behind me.

"Already done," she said.

"Shoes?" I asked. Dominique held my hands once again as I stepped into both shoes at once, which were placed on my feet by Maeva and Lily. As they closed the straps on the heels, I panicked slightly. "I wasn't wearing heels this height when I got the dress adjusted," I said.

The stylists swooped in from their posts on either side of the mirror. One produced a block for me to stand on, then they both set to work. I watched as everything fell into place; I was ready.

My heart was pounding; I could feel it. There was a knock on my door. It was my dad. "You look beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered.

"The veil?" Lily asked.

The stylist that did my hair stepped forward, and placed an easily see-through veil on my head. "Everything looks great," Zara said. "You're beautiful."

"It's time to go," Dominique said. As a group, we trooped down the hall to the elevator.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly to Zara. I was embarrassed that I didn't remember.

"We're at that Wizarding hotel off of Diagon Alley, remember? The one with the beautiful chapel." As the elevator traveled downwards, I nodded.

We arrived outside the wedding chapel. I head talking from inside; there would be a huge crowd. So many important people… all wanting proof that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were indeed getting married.

Xavier and Scorpius' other three groomsmen arrived then. They paired up with their bridesmaid, and the music changed. I turned to Zara for my bouquet, and she smiled. Lily and her companion left, walking to the music. Then Dominique, then Maeva, and finally Zara and Xavier left.

"You sure?" My dad asked, for the final time.

Unable to say anything, I nodded as the music had a lilting trill. That was our cue.

I took a deep breath, and we walked through the doors.

**A/N: As always, suggestions are welcome. If they're good ideas, I'll try to use them. As for next Chapter:**

"It's alright," Scorpius murmured. "I'll be gentle."

**Thanks for reading my story! Updates should be more frequent, as I've got my basic outline for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Go

**A/N: The rating of this story has now been changed. If you don't want to read lemons, I've put a line. Read up til there and you'll be peachy, not missing much of the story. If you don't care, then by all means, read on!**

17

I made it through the wedding, blushing with a true Weasley vigour as Scorpius gently kissed me in front of everyone. We flawlessly acted like a couple as we were levitated to our reception. For our first dance, I let him lead, since I couldn't dance worth a shit. I got nervous jitters when there was a chiming noise, people clinking their silverware on their glasses. I knew what that meant. Scorpius removed one hand from my waist and hooked his finger under my chin. I finally made eye contact with him for the first time the entire day. He smiled kindly at me as we spun around. I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine, softly and gently. Opening my eyes, I expected that to be all, but apparently not. He swooped in again and kissed me, a bit more demanding. His hand moved to the back of my head as I felt my face growing warm. No matter how much I liked being kissed by a hot guy, I didn't want to in front of my whole family. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed, with just the tiniest bit of pressure. He immediately backed off, and we went back to dancing.

I had to dance with nearly every male member in the room, and it was exhausting. I met Scorpius' boss, and he loved me. He declared in a loud voice that I was perfect and exactly what Scorpius needed. Scorpius and I shoved cake at each other's mouths, and I got to enjoy some very expensive wine. I suffered through the moment when Scorpius ducked under my skirts and found the garter, which he removed with his teeth. My family were all laughing loudly, even my dad was chuckling at my expense. I couldn't make eye contact with anyone after that.

Eventually the sun was setting, and Zara found me. "It's time for you to go," she whispered. "I've packed your bags and they're there already; Scorpius knows where to go." I gave her and told her thanks and how she was the best friend ever. She simply walked me to Scorpius and kissed my cheek. "Don't stay away too long; I need my friend back eventually." She placed a small pill into my palm. Leaning into my ear, she whispered, "Birth control."

I grinned at her as Scorpius took my hand. We walked outside as everyone in the room shot colorful sparks over our head. Scorpius hugged me and gently kissed me one more time, earning cheers and claps from everyone else. Then he spun us, and I felt a pulling behind my stomach as we departed.

My feet hit the ground quite unsteadily as I was wearing heels. I fell forewords, effectively faceplanting into Scorpius' shirt. He laughed as he helped me upright. I looked around; he had apparated us into a suite. The room I was in now had two armchairs and a couch placed in front of a fireplace which wasn't lit. I walked around, looking at the bathroom with the huge tub and the small but fully functional kitchen. Last was the bedroom; the bed was huge and covered in white fluffy blankets and pillows. Upon seeing that, I gulped.

Because by magical law, in order for the marriage to be legal, we would have to consummate it. Tonight. And they actually would know if we had sex, too. Our wedding wouldn't be written down in the department of Witches' and Wizards' Welfare. And then we wouldn't be technically married; anyone who made an investigation would figure us out.

I went back to the sitting room as Scorpius came out of the kitchen holding a wine bottle and two glasses. "Would you like some?" he didn't even wait for an answer as he poured me a glass. I drank it carefully, enjoying the taste. I sat down in an armchair as I worked on finishing my wine; it didn't take long. With the wine I took the pill Zara gave me…I didn't want kids just yet.

I finally looked at Scorpius. He was handsomely dressed in his dress robes. I mustered up my courage and asked, "So, did you want to get to it?"

He looked up and made eye contact with me. "I suppose we could."

Neither of us moved.

I sighed. "Would you like me to get out of this?" I gestured to my dress which was fanned out about me.

"I'm only going to have this chance once, Rose," he said, "and I'd rather you not deny me the joy of ripping that dress off you."

I blushed. "Let's just do this before I loose my nerve," I muttered as I stood up. He followed suit.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Before I could even take a step, he was there. Scorpius swooped down and grabbed me, picking me up bridal style. I laughed as he walked me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed. I looked at him again, and was shocked to see his eyes were suddenly filled with lust. That made my body hot in anticipation. I could do this.

Scorpius leaned forward, and I met his lips in a hot kiss. I didn't hesitate as he pushed me backwards so I was lying on the bed. He followed, and I felt his weight pressed down on me. I laced my fingers in his hair as his lips moved to my neck. To my delight, they kept moving downwards until they were at the curve of my breast. His hands moved up my legs until they were high on my thigh, right where the edge of my stockings were. He moaned as his hands felt them. His lips returned to my mouth and kissed me with such passion that I gasped. We continued snogging like that until I was completely comfortable. I can do this.

Scorpius pulled back and looked at me, his eyes sweeping down my body. "How do I get this off?" He asked, one of his hands tugging at my skirt. Had I spoken out loud? I didn't think so… I wordlessly flipped over, and his hands were searching. He finally found the hidden zipper, and I felt my dress get opened. Scorpius turned me over again so I was facing him. He looked into my eyes as he started pulling off my dress. I stared back, and for the first time, I got the feeling that he may actually, well, _like _me. And when my dress finally left my body and he had tossed it over the side of the bed, his eyes feasted on my scantily clad self.

I'd thought about this moment a thousand times, thinking I'd feel so self conscious or he'd think I wasn't attractive enough. That was nothing like now.

Right now, with the way he looked at me, I felt like the sexiest woman alive. He made me feel powerful.

I smiled. "Zara thought you'd enjoy my new knickers."

He looked up at my face. "She was right." Scorpius' voice was deep and husky. It did strange things to my stomach. He kissed me again. Eventually he got my bra off; I loved the feel of his lips on my breasts. Everything we did together…it was all new to me. He licked my nipple then blew on it, creating a new sensation. His hands kept moving as his lips ravished my midsection. I squirmed as his fingers traced the inside of my thighs. I tugged at his dress robes, and he helped me remove them. He was then just in his shorts. My hands explored his abdomen as our tongues fought. Scorpius, I had to admit, was sexy. His body was pure muscle; there wasn't a piece of fat to be found. He had a little patch of hair on his chest that I ran my fingers through. Trembling, I gasped as his hands finally reached my area. He chuckled; I felt the vibrations through our connected bodies. "Crotchless panties?" He asked.

"Mmm," I moaned in agreement as his fingers slowly felt around. And then he hit a spot, so perfectly, that I cried out in surprise. I didn't know I could feel this way. And to think, I had been nervous… Suddenly he pushed a finger into me. I froze because it was uncomfortable.

"It's alright," Scorpius murmured. "I'll be gentle." He pumped his ring finger in and out of me as well as rubbing my clitoris and the feelings of discomfort immediately gave way to my sexual pleasure. I started to move my hips with him. Scorpius would lean down and give me a deep kiss every few seconds which only added to my bliss.

He then added another finger. Just like before it wasn't the best feeling, but as he continued to move I enjoyed it. I was moaning out loud when he added a third and started a faster paced thrusting, timing it to the rubbing of my clitoris. His lips went down to my breasts as I started thrashing a bit. He bent his fingers forward, in almost a beckoning position, stroking me from inside. My hands gripped the bedpost near my head as I tried to stop from screaming…but I couldn't. "Scorpius!" I yelled as I lost my eyesight. I felt my inner muscles contracting around his fingers; he timed the new thrusts to it.

As my body finally calmed down a bit, I looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me and said, "You haven't ever, have you." He knew, of course.

"No."

"This may hurt a bit," Scorpius murmured huskily as his hands moved to my waist. "But it won't for long."

I caught his drift. It was time. I looked, and saw his erection through now tightly pulled fabric. I surprised myself as I reached out and yanked his shorts down with one swift pull. His cock sprung free and stood proud and erect. It wasn't the prettiest thing in the world…but it fascinated me.

He positioned it near my opening. Scorpius kissed me gently before plunging in. I gasped as I felt the pop of my virginity. I made a face as I pressed my forehead into his shoulder. I noticed he was shaking a bit as he tried to keep still while he was inside of me. When I no longer felt the pain; I moved my hips. This had to be the most intimate thing ever; he was literally inside of me.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Better."

Scorpius started moving; I arched my back. As his rhythm increased I started thrusting my hips to meet him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made me his wife.

One of his hands traveled downwards again and resumed rubbing my clitoris, rubbing circles around it as he pumped in and out of me. As I built up to another orgasm, I saw him desperately trying to hold on. I screamed as once again I came. He released too, into my body.

We lay there for a bit, catching our breaths. He then pulls out of me and rolls over. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

I rolled onto my side to look at him; he glances at my exposed breasts before looking to my face. "I feel quite ravished," I responded lightly.

He laughed. "Is that good?" Scorpius said it with an air of uncertainty.

I nodded. "Very good." It wasn't long before I fell asleep, his chest my pillow, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

**Author's Note: Maybe someone will like this. Someone as crazy as me? To be honest, this is the first time I've ever felt...self conscious about a chapter...in _any_ of my stories. Please no hate? Mkay, bye.**


	18. Success

18

I woke up to something else moving. I didn't want to get up, but it felt like I should, almost like Christmas morning. My eyes shot open when I remembered, and I immediately saw Scorpius. My head was on his shoulder, and I had one leg lying across him. He seemed to know I was awake because he started stroking my hair. I moved my head to look at his face. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. He had his other arm behind his head, and he looked happy. "Good morning," I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Scorpius' gaze was filled with heat. "Morning," he replied with a smirk. For some reason, I started to get embarrassed. I turned over until I wasn't touching him, taking a sheet with me. I started to get up, my focus on finding the suitcase Zara had packed for me. To my embarrassment, I was still wearing my underwear, stockings, and garter belt. Somehow my shoes had made it off, though I remember still having them on when…yeah.

Before I could leave the bed, Scorpius had me, his arm around my waist, pulling me back down. "Don't leave yet." I didn't look at him as he spooned me, rubbing his face on my shoulder. I stiffened a bit. Immediately he asked, "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything. Mostly because I didn't know what was wrong…all I knew was that I was completely self-concious now and…did he like it? Was I good enough? I didn't have any experience… He interrupted my mental breakdown. "You can tell me anything, Rose. Remember, we're in this together."

"Partners in crime," I whispered.

"Exactly. Of anyone, we can trust each other. You can tell me anything."

I remembered last night, how I had thoughtlessly told him it was good for me. He didn't say how it was for him. Mustering up my courage, I asked it. "Was it okay?"

"Was what…Oh." Scorpius seemed surprised. "The sex?"

I felt my cheeks redden. "Yes," I mumbled shyly.

His hands were under me then, scooping me up, setting me on his lap as he sat upright and against the headboard. "Rose, you were wonderful, brilliant." I looked away, but he grabbed my face. "I mean it." He kissed me, and I forgot how embarrassed I was. All I could think about was that Scorpius was hot, naked, and snogging me in a bed.

I reached out and tentatively stroked his cock. He sucked in breath, and I took that as a good sign. As I moved my hand, his kneaded my breasts. We continued snogging until he moved. My hand slipped from him, but he didn't even protest. His hands were suddenly pulling, and I felt my stockings being pulled off. And then came my knickers.

This was new…he hadn't pulled them off last night. Suddenly I wondered if should have done something different down there…I squealed as his tongue invaded my downtown. As his fingers and mouth combined their effort, I was sent into an orgasm. Merlin, it was wonderful. Letting myself go, I screamed. My hands tangled in his silky blonde hair as I tried not to crush him with my thighs.

He moved away as I calmed myself down. Looking at him, I saw him watching me, still very hard. I gulped nervously…his turn. I returned the favor as best I could. He moaned a bit, and guided my head with his hands. To be honest I didn't know what I was doing, but he seemed to be enjoying it. When he finally moved, it was one thrust into my mouth and then I tasted his ejaculation. I swallowed, not seeing much of a choice. "Shit, that was good, Rose."

I smiled at him, looking as blessed as I was a while ago. I straddled his waist as I knelt down and kissed him. Neither of us minded the kiss, even though we'd just gone down on each other.

We were interrupted with a tap on the window. Scorpius leaned over to the bedside table where his wand was and flicked it at the window. My eyes followed his movements as he let an owl in. He accioed a few knuts and gave it to the owl, who promptly flew off once again.

We settled into a more comfortable position. At least, it was for me. Was I too heavy to be lying on him? He hoisted me up a bit more until I was completely on top of him. Scorpius unfolded the _Prophet_ and flipped through the pages. I idly watched him as I stroked the small patch of chest hair he had.

"Here we go," he said. "To many witches and wizards across Europe, it came as a shock when Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass), very publicly proposed to Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). Yet the bigger shock came in the next ten seconds, when Rose readily agreed and was happily wrapped in his arms."

"Is this the cover story of the section?" I interrupted when he paused.

"Yes," he said. Scorpius continued to read me the article, and I couldn't help but watch him as he talked. His mouth was quite…attractive. "You may be asking how a child of the golden trio and a child of a death eater got started. From an interview earlier in the year, which can be found on page 17, we learned that they were the smartest in their class, and started to secretly see each other during their seventh year, with their parents' full support. They have apparently gotten over the grudge, allowing their children to be happy together."

"That was the goal," I whispered. "To convince everyone else that our parents didn't hold a grudge. Because then they won't either."

"We did it." Scorpius looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You did it."

I smiled. "Let's see if it actually works. What else did the article say?"

"It described the wedding a bit, described the decor, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and a lot about us," he said as he scanned the article. "They said you were 'the perfect blushing bride'; they have a picture of us when we were dancing and I kissed you."

I turned my head towards the newspaper and watched as Scorpius tilted my chin to meet his lips. Then he went in for the second kiss, much deeper and lustful. As if by his own accord he pulled away and we continued dancing. "You couldn't even tell I was pushing you away," I marveled.

"Yeah. Good thing that." He turned the page and scanned through it. "Looks like they have nothing but good things to say about us."

"So our part is done," I said.

"Now we just sit back and wait," he agreed.

"Well, while we're waiting…" I trailed off as he threw the newspaper aside and turned his lustful gaze on me.

"Exactly my thoughts." I squealed as he flipped us over, quickly and efficiently beginning the vicious sex cycle once again.

oO0Oo

**Zara's point of view…**

I watched as Rose and Scorpius disapparated to their honeymoon suite. As they left, the party continued, except it got a little racier. The music was fast paced, and people started grinding on the dance floor. The wine disappeared in favor of firewhisky, and the entire Weasley clan (at least, those unmarried and under the age of thirty) started to get pissed.

James Potter, who had always been on of my favorites of Rose's family, came up to me. "Wanna dance, Z?"

I laughed; he had obviously been drinking a lot. "You're drunk," I accused.

"That's no excuse. You're a fun girl." His expression changed. "Or is there a boyfriend who wouldn't like this?" James asked with a smirk.

"No, we broke up a few days ago," I said with a shrug.

"Then let's go." I didn't have time to refuse as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

I reluctantly followed. He put his hands on my waist and started to move to the music. I followed his lead, placing my hands on his shoulders and swaying a bit. "Loosen up!" he exclaimed over the loud music. "Here," he grabbed a drink from a passing server, "bottoms up!"

I downed the firewhisky and shuddered. Yuck. The only change was a warmness in my belly. James kept them coming until I was, unfortunately, all over him. I didn't care that we were dirty dancing in front of everyone. Not at the moment, anyway.

But apparently his parents didn't like it too much. They sent Albus over. "James, the reporters just spotted you two," he hissed. "Mum and dad are holding them off, but you two need to cut it out."

I immediately stood up straight. "But we were having so much fun, weren't we, Z?'

I laughed. "Of course, but I think Al's right. We don't need you embarrassing your family and ending up in the tabloids tomorrow."

He frowned. Leaning forward, he asked softly, "Did you want to get out of here, then?"

"I don't think that's the best idea," I replied honestly. Because it wasn't James who I was hoping would ask me home tonight…

"James, you need to go home." Harry was suddenly there, putting a hand on James' shoulder. "Sleep it off. I'll apparate you, unless you can't?"

"I can take myself home…"

"No, you'll splinch. Come on." And Harry took James with a loud crack and disappeared.

"Thank Merlin," I sighed.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, though." Albus stated.

"I was having fun, but I didn't want to go home with him," I explained. "I don't really feel that way. You know you two are like brothers to Rose. I feel the same way about you, and I think James wasn't thinking clearly. He's never liked me that way, either."

"Don't underestimate James," Albus said with a chuckle as we finally moved off the dance floor. "He's got…well, we've heard he's like James senior, our grandfather. He wants what he wants, when he wants. You know how he was in school." I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Him and Fred…I've heard stories. James and Fred apparently were wild enough to rival not just Fred and George, but also James and Sirius Black.

"And you're just like Harry," I said with a grin. "Noble Gryffindor, you."

"I think we all know that there's two main personalities of a Gryffindor. James and I are just on opposite spectrums of that."

"You're right."

A new voice, one that sent small shivers down my body, joined the conversation. "Of course he's right; he's a Potter."

"Moriah, nice to see you again."

"You too, Potter."

I could feel him, he was so close to me. I couldn't stop thinking about how fit he was…Agh. I needed to find a bucket of ice water and jump in it.

"What've you been up to since you've left school?" Al asked him. I finally looked at Xavier, only to see him looking intently at me. His eyes were deep, deep blue. I felt my face flush as he didn't lift his gaze from me.

"I'm working in the Department of International Cooperation. Right now we're working on the illegal transporting of Wracknuckle trading. Any Aurors that you know of on the case?" Xavier finally tore his gaze from me to look at Al.

"Actually, I think James is," Albus said with a laugh. "That is, when he's not getting drunk and chatting up pretty bridesmaids."

"But that's my favorite pastime," Xavier said with a grin. "They're always so willing, don't you agree?"

Al shrugged. "Maybe. But I have to get going, so none of that for me. Zara, take care. Nice to see you again, Xavier."

"Night, Al," I said. He walked away, leaving me alone with Xavier.

"You know, it's rumored to be good luck when the maid of honor and the best man sleep together."

I looked at him in surprise. "That's a muggle thing. You're Slytherin."

He actually rolled his eyes. "You lot are still on about us being anti-muggles? After all these years?"

I nodded self-consciously. "I guess so."

"You really should learn not to listen to gossip. Because it's almost never true." He leaned close to me. "Dance with me, Zara."

I couldn't resist. He didn't even have to pull me, like James did. I followed as if I had no other choice; my legs just started moving as if they had a will of their own. He pulled me tight to him, our bodies colliding as he started moving a bit.

I'm ashamed to admit, I turned into a slutty girl at that point. He was too hot. I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him in time to the fast music. James had given me too much firewhisky. I turned and slid down the entire length of his body and back up again. As I stood up straight, my eyes widened a bit at the feeling of a new hardness against me. Xavier leaned in close and from behind whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and started walking to the edge of the dance floor. I noticed Albus dancing with some girl who wasn't the prettiest but very busty; apparently he hadn't made it home like he'd hoped.

I'd hardly made it through the doorway when I was suddenly apparated away. I gasped as I hit the floor, catching my breath. "Warn a girl, would you?" I said, thankful he hadn't splinched me.

"I just had to leave," he said with a chuckle. "You know, those bridesmaids dresses are dangerous."

"Really?" I asked as I looked around the room we were in. It was a living room of sorts; totally a bachelor's pad. Black and silver, very modern.

"Of course." His hands wound around my waist, and my tummy started doing backflips. Merlin, the things this man did to me. "Every man in the room wanted to rip them off of you."

I turned in his arms. I didn't know who moved, me, him, maybe both of us. All I knew was that we were snogging like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. I immediately started to work on his dress robes, trying to peel them off of him. He pulled away slightly and I huffed in disappointment. "You really think our first time is going to be that fast?" he asked.

So we were going to shag. Yes! "Er-"

"I'm taking my time with you," he murmured. "We're going to go slow, until you're begging for it."

At his words, I'm ashamed to say I whimpered a bit. Apparently I was in for a long night.

**A/N: Thank you for your very kind reviews. They really do make me feel obligated to update faster. **

**I'm not going to give you guys a chapter countdown, but there aren't that many left to this story. **

**Let me know what you think of the lemons. Should I keep going like that, or would you rather not? If you've read my other stories, you know I don't really have a problem with it. Let me know what you think. **

**With love, BasketCase**


	19. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: With the last chapter, I definitely intended Zara and Xavier to move as fast as they did. Zara and Rose are opposites when it comes to their sex life; Zara knows what she wants, and has plenty of past experience. **

19

I slowly glanced one last time around the room I'd been living out of for the last week. I'll admit, I was sad to leave. I was leaving to go back to the real world, to everyday life.

Yet it wouldn't be everyday life. I've got Scorpius now; he was my new family. He walked through the door and smiled at me. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile. "I'll miss this place."

He shot me a hot look, making my insides squirm at all the images filling my head. "Me too. Maybe we can come back sometime."

I grasped my luggage in one hand and Scorpius's hand in my other. He turned quickly and dragged me into the pressing darkness. Soon enough, I was catching my breath and squinting at the bright winter sun. "Welcome home," Scorpius murmured as I looked around at the secluded house made from beautiful stone. I dropped my things in surprise as Scorpius hoisted me up in his arms and started walking to the house.

"It's perfect," I said out loud, realizing this for the first time. One side of the house had ivy winding up with blooming flowers mixed in.

"I think so too." We neared the door and it opened for us. "It does that for just us two," he informed me as we entered the house.

I looked around, expecting expensive furnishings like Malfoy Manor had. Instead, to my surprise, it was quite comfy, though still with a coordinated, stylish touch. The furniture was facing a large fireplace, which was suddenly crackling merrily. We passed through the room and through the decent sized kitchen.

We found ourselves in the master bedroom. It was plain, empty. "I figured I'd let you design the room how you wanted," Scorpius said. "Since I got to choose the rest of the house."

"That was very thoughtful of you," I said. I don't know how he did it to me, but just being in his presence made my brain go loopy. I couldn't even focus on the room at the moment. I was truly acting like a newlywed, even though I'd hardly left bed for the past week. Gah.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, because with a wave of his wand, we were both naked.

**Zara's point of view…**

I'd been practically living out of Xavier's flat for the past week. I'd go to work, then find myself drawn to him after my shift; I hardly hesitated before returning. I'd find him in the study reading, or working on magical theory; he worked in the Ministry, helping to improve spells or test new ones that were submitted by their inventors.

He wasn't surprised as I let myself in. I'd strip down, maybe get into the shower, maybe just walk around naked until he paid me attention. I'd cook him dinner, tidy up, even hang his robes.

By the end of the week, I had room in his closet for my things. He didn't say anything, not seeming to care. He wasn't the type to talk about those things. With him, his actions spoke for him.

Xavier was the best lover I'd ever had. He actually cared that I came, and was able to bring me multiple times. His stamina was amazing, and could be ready to go again with only a short rest in between.

The part that scared me? I was falling. Hard and fast, I was falling in love. Damn it!

Today was a stressful day at work. I really just wanted to curl up in front of the fire with some tea. So instead of going to Xavier's like I'd originally planned, I flooed into my own place.

It was tiny; I didn't need much. It was two rooms; the bathroom, and the room for everything else. My bed was separated by a few standing dividers. The fireplace was tiny, but I was happy I had one. I immediately changed into big, fluffy pajama pants and a hoodie. I lit the fire with my wand and sat down in the only chair I owned. With another wave of my wand, a steaming mug of tea appeared for me. I settled in, ignoring the bitter chill from outside that was slowly seeping through the cracks in the walls.

It couldn't have been a half hour before someone was knocking at my door. Confused, I slowly got up and looked out the peephole; I didn't live in the kindest neighborhood. The muggles here were always up to no good.

But it wasn't a muggle; it was Xavier. I opened my door and was blasted with cold air; it was now snowing. "Hey," I said with an uncertain smile. There was a reason I didn't invite people to my place, and apparently he was about to find out.

"You didn't come by." He stated.

"I didn't." We stood there, gazing at each other, before I came to my senses. "Well, come on in. It's cold." I stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door behind him. He got out of his cloak and I tossed it on my bed.

"Was there any particular reason you didn't come see me today?" he asked.

As I summoned more tea, I bade him to sit in the armchair. "I just had a difficult day at work." I handed him a teacup and stoked the fire until it was blazing once again.

I stood, holding my own cup, as he slowly warmed up. "I could've helped you relax."

"I didn't want to bother you with my foul mood."

"It seems to me like you'd never be in a temper. You're such a level headed person." He stood up and grabbed our cups, setting them down on my all purpose table, the only one I owned. Wordlessly he wrapped me in his arms; I felt at home. He led me to my bed, shoving his cloak to the floor at the same time pulling the blankets back.

"I can be quite pig headed," I informed him as I slid under the covers.

"Everyone has their moments." He was spooning me, rubbing his chin on my shoulder, his hands running down my sides.

"That feels wonderful," I said with a smile as his body warmed mine.

"Good." And I fell asleep just like that, wrapped in Xavier's arms.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Opening my eyes, I saw that Xavier was cooking. "Morning, love."

I sat up slowly, stretching the sleep away from my bones. "Morning."

"Breakfast?"

I smiled. "You're a godsend."

He brought me a plate, and plopped down next to me to eat his own. "Scorpius and Rose are getting back today."

"Are you going to see them?"

"I thought we could." I smiled; he'd automatically included me.

"Let's send an owl first; I'd rather not walk in on them shagging."

"You and me both."

"Speaking of shagging…" I began, before pausing. Where was I going with this?

"You're referring to last night, when we didn't shag."

"You've read my mind, once again."

"I'm fine with it, Z."

"Do you want to talk about us?"

"Not particularly." He looked at me. "Do you?"

"Not unless we have to."

"Perfect. So, back to the topic of shagging…" I laughed as he set our plates on the ground, then immediately kissed me.

After a few hours, we were both satisfied and had been showered off with some success. Our owl came back, inviting us over to Scorpius and Rose's place.

We flooed there, and I was surprised at how cute the place was. "You know, it's perfect for Rose," I said to Scorpius after I stepped out of the fire. Xavier soon appeared, and he had no hesitations as he walked towards me and pressed his chest against my back.

Rose's eyebrows shot up, and soon she had ahold of my hand and started tugging me away. "Zara and I need some time to talk. You two do…whatever it is you do."

**Rose's point of view…**

"Were you two together?" I asked as I closed the door to my new bedroom.

"Yes."

"Are you…together?"

"We haven't talked about it."

"Explain!" I demanded.

"Well, after you guys left, I went back to the reception. James tried to get me to go home with him-"

"Of course."

"-but his dad intervened and said he was too drunk and needed to go home. So then Xavier and I danced, one thing let to another, and it ended up being the best night of my life." Zara leaned in closer to me, lowering her voice, "He did this thing with his tongue where-"

"I don't want to know," I blurted.

"Sorry. It's just…he's a sex god. No other way to put it."

"That's all it is? Sex?"

"I don't know. Last night…" Zara hesitated. "Last night was different. I had a stressful day at work, and didn't go back to his place. By the way, he's given me closet space."

"So he's pretty much allowing you to jump right into his life?"

"Exactly. Anyways, I didn't go to his place, where I've gone every day this week, but then he came over. And we just slept. Spooning, actually, and when I woke in the morning, he gave me breakfast in bed."

"Where has he been all these years?" I asked with a laugh. "He sounds perfect for you."

"That's what I thought. But I'm scared. This is moving so fast…I just want to be with him forever."

"Then don't mess it up," I advised.

She rolled her eyes. "The thought hadn't occurred to me; thank you."

**Downstairs…**

"She's incredible. I've never met anyone like her; maybe we should've been into Gryffindors in school."

Scorpius took a swig of his matured mead with a nod. "I agree. Who knew they weren't all that bad?"

"I just don't know what she's expecting. It's been a week, and I've already accepted her as part of my life. She keeps clothes and a toothbrush at my place. But last night, when she was having a stressful day, she didn't come to me." Xavier studied the glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Why?"

"I wish I knew. But she seemed really happy when I showed up at her place; I felt pathetic. We aren't even…I don't know what the hell we are, but after such a short time I couldn't be without her. I couldn't help myself, I had to see her. But Z was fine with it."

"Then don't loose her," Scorpius advised. "She's perfect for you."

"Don't I know it," Xavier said as he downed the rest of his glass. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Excellent. Everything I'd hoped for."

"Performed like a porn star?"

Scorpius grinned. "I'd rather not get into details, but…let's just say, it's true what they say about redheads."

Xavier clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. "Congrats, mate."

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Get up, we're going to be late," Rose said as she threw open the curtains.

Zara slowly stretched as she tried to keep herself calm. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

Zara's heart did a little jump as she quickly got out of bed. "How's everything doing?"

"Flowers are here, the place is decorated, and guests will be arriving soon. I've given you as much time as possible for you to sleep." Rose opened the door of the spare bedroom of her house where Zara had spent the night. "Come on in; the bathroom is through there; Lets move!"

A woman started casting spells all over Zara, doing hair, makeup, and nails. Halfway through, Xavier's cousin (they were closer than siblings) entered with the dress.

"Thanks, Anna," Rose said as Zara came out of the bathroom in some very skimpy lingerie. "Lets get you in this." Between the three women, they managed to get Zara's wedding dress on and properly fluffed.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked with a smile.

After the stylist did a final freezing spell on the three's appearances, they disapparated and arrived directly into the designated tent. Off in the distance, they could hear a few voices from where the guests gathered. They each grabbed their designated bouquet. Scorpius and Zach, Zara's brother, entered the tent. "Everything's ready when you are," Scorpius said to Zara.

"Then let's go. My nerves aren't getting any better."

Zara's dad entered the tent just as Zach and Anna were leaving. Scorpius and Rose left soon after and started the long walk, through a field of wildflowers, to where the small ceremony was to be held. As they took their places on either side of the altar, the small crowd of forty people or so stood; the music got louder, and Xavier stood a bit straighter. Zara walked down the aisle of wildflowers, a huge smile on her face as she saw her husband-to-be.

At the reception, drinks were freely flowing and the newlyweds danced together nearly the whole time, never being out of each other's sight. "Who would've thought, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" Scorpius said with a smirk at Rose.

"I never would have," She said with a wink.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" he offered as he got up from the table.

"No, thanks," Rose said with a smile.

Scorpius paused at the look on her face. "What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No, tell me now," Scorpius said, a look of concern starting to etch itself on his face.

"It's not a big deal," she said with a blush.

That blush made Scorpius even more curious. "Since when have we ever kept secrets from each other? If it's not a big deal, then just tell me." He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Fine." Rose leaned closer, to where her lips nearly touched his ear. "I…I think I'm pregnant."

After a moment of silence, Scorpius pulled back a bit, studying her face. She looked nervous, but a bit excited too. "Are you sure?"

"Not a hundered percent, but…most likely," Rose said as she bit her lip.

Scorpius' whole face broke out in an enormous grin, and Rose laughed in relief. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going to be parents," he murmured.

At that moment, Zara and Xavier appeared; Xavier whisked Rose away in a dance, Scorpius taking Zara for a twirl. Each couple shot knowing grins at the other, for different reasons.

When it was time for Zara and Xavier to take off for their honeymoon, they left in relief and excitement at the new life ahead of them. Scorpius and Rose took off for home, anxious to do some celebrating of their own.

"I love you," Scorpius would say to Rose as was custom. A new addition to the routine: Bending over, Scorpius kissed Rose's abdomen. "I love you, too."

Rose laughed. "I love you, too, Scorpius." They tenderly kissed, knowing that whatever challenges lied before them, they'd always have each other.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read, especially to those who have followed me throughout the story and gave me kind words of encouragement as each chapter appeared. I hope you liked it!**

**A new story will be started soon, much different than this one. However, I hope some of you check back to read it!**

**With love, 9BasketCase5**


End file.
